Hidden Angel
by southernrebel96
Summary: When FBI Agent Dimitri Belikov is wrangled into a bet around the time of New Years, he just thinks his partner Agent Vasilisa Dragomir is crazy. Enter Rosemarie Hathaway and her crew of professional dancers. Can she bring the FBI Agent out from his shell? Or will he be the one to uncover secrets from years past? Rated for language right now. Possible continuation.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I was in a holiday cheer mood and this popped up. I'm not sure if this will be a two-shot or short story or full story. I will be publishing the last chapter of The Heiress and continuing The Dance Of Two Wolves. But, everyone should ****know by now that I don't have a very good 'one track' mind. So, let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

I sighed. I, Dimitri Belikov, made the mistake of agreeing with my partner, Special Agent Dragomir, to the fact that the agents in our office needed a hobby. So, being the crafty person she was, she decided to make that dancing. She also made it a competition. Whoever was judged the highest at the end of the two weeks would get a $500 bonus. This escapade was set to start January 1st.

So Special Agents Castile, Ashford, Sage, Dragomir, Belikov (my little sister), and myself sat at a table in the middle of a huge ballroom. There was a dance floor marked in the middle, leaving the rest of the room to be littered with tables.

"Oh, c'mon guys! It won't be that bad!" Lissa was still trying to convince everyone of this. It wasn't working. But, we wanted the extra money and bragging rights. An older woman walked out from the back room.

"Hello all. My name is Alberta Petrov. I run St. Vladimir's restaurant and dance. I, like all of you, was a FBI special agent. I began taking dance as an outlet and you can guess the rest. So, I have you all partnered already. Special agent Dragomir-"

"Call me Lissa. Actually, call all of us by our first names." Alberta nodded.

"Lissa, sent over folders on each of you so I could accurately match you with one of our professionals. First off, I am having each of my dancers perform with their normal partners to show you what your goals are." With a smile she turned and disappeared into the back again. Several of us groaned, myself included. We all were in incredible shape, but dancing was no joke. Just then, Alberta's voice boomed over the speaker system.

"First, I would like to introduce Mia and Ambrose. Ambrose will be partners with Viktoria." A man with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the dance floor. He was dressed in black slacks and white collared shirt with suspenders. I rolled my eyes. Great costumes and all.

"Mia will be partnered with Mason." A doll like girl joined Ambrose. Her features screamed porcelain doll, but I could definitely tell she was anything but innocent. Her dress had loose, fringe like things I assumed were there to wiggle. They both took a bow before Mia climbed the few stairs, the lights dimming.

_La, la, la, la, la, _

Mia started moving her body back and forth, jiggling kind of. I wasn't sure how to describe it. I wasn't a dancer.

_Swore I would never, be that girl holding your hand._

Ambrose popped into the equation, grabbing Mia's hand and looking at her. She took a step and he took the step right behind her, left, right, left, right. Finally the leaped forward, this time doing the same thing, only their kicks were higher. The dance went on and on. It was a very fast dance and I would even admit that I was impressed. Even in FBI shape I couldn't manage that. The dance ended with Mia laying in Ambrose's arms, with him looking at her.

My co workers began their applause. The couple exited the dance floor, bantering casually. I realized with a start, that their partnership wasn't much different than my own. Less life threatening, but similar.

Next a man with black hair and stark blue eyes walked onto the dance floor. I was floored. I knew his aunt Tasha. "Next, is Christian and Jill. Christian will be partnered with Lissa." I glanced at my partner and snorted. It looked like she needed a bucket to catch the slobber. I reached over and pushed her mouth shut with my hand. He was dressed in an old spooky looking suit, with the frilly collar.

"Jill will be partnered with Eddie." My attention was drawn to the girl appearing at Chris' side. She had features that were similar to that of my partners. Her jade eyes were a dead ringer for Lissa's, the only fault being her light brown hair. She was dressed in a half skirt, that flowed down one side of her body, with a sequin top.

They started sitting in what looked like throne chairs. _Boom, badoom, badoom, My necessary evil._ Again, I have no clue how to describe the moves the couple made. They were slower than the last however. Their legs movements were more pronounced, even going so far as to make individual kicks between transitions. All in all, it seemed like a dance that had potential to get steamy.

Applause rang out for the second time, and after they left, only one couple remained. Mine and Sydney's partners. I would never admit it, but my heart hammered slightly. I was a bit nervous to meet who was going to teach me these erotic moves.

"The last couple dance of the evening is Rose and Adrian. Adrian is partnered with Sydney and Rose with Dimitri." A shirtless man stood with black slacks and a red hood-like thing on his head. Extra men stood along each side of him. In front of him stood the most exotic woman I had ever laid eyes on. She had tan skin, almost black hair, and brown eyes.

_Run, boy, run._

They crouched down, spreading their arms like an eagle, before the dance took off. Every crouch she made, all of them followed her, every shoulder pop, it was perfect. Adrian removed the black cape from her and my jaw dropped. She was dressed in a backless, floor length red dress with a slit all the way up the front. Adrian twirled with the cape, before dropping it and circling Rose.

They clasped one another's hands and took off. Twirling and sidestepping, matching the beat perfectly. The dance ended with Adrian almost dropping Rose, only catching her by her arm. I was impressed, not that I would admit it to anyone.

I glanced down at my watch, noting that it was just past 8 o clock. My roommate, Ivan Zeklos, and I normally went for drinks on Friday. Today, that wasn't happening. I shot him a text saying as much and was immediately responded with LOL. Bastard. He had thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"Now, let's get a backstage look shall we?"

Lissa clapped in excitement. I huffed and she punched my arm. "It's not that bad D." I shot her a look that said everything for me. We walked in a large group of six through the corridors past the doors stating "Employees only". Alberta pointed out the rehearsal rooms, the bathrooms, showers, etc.

"Our dancers are housed here. The apartments are over this part of the building, seeing as the ballroom has an elevated ceiling. Our dancers rehearse not only for the shows here, but for tours and cruises." My mind shot to my partner, what was her name? Rose. That was it. I could imagine her in a bikini, doing the tango.

We came to a halt in the doorway to a huge dressing room. It looked like something straight off of television. It was obvious these people were comfortable with their bodies. Most of them were only half dressed, rushing to finish the job.

Rose threw a shoe at the doll-like girl, causing Tasha's nephew to break into hysterics. Doll girl immediately launched the heel towards him, causing him to duck just in time. The end result was catching Rose's partner in the face. He turned, cigar hanging from his mouth, and it looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel in his forehead.

Alberta cleared her throat and the ruckus ceased immediately. Instantly, Rose pointed a finger to the black haired boy. His mouth dropped open in shock and Lissa's look alike giggled, immediately covering her mouth. Rose's partner blew smoke from his mouth, a lazy smile gracing his features.

"Okay crew, these are your new partners for a month. Mia, meet Mason. Ambrose, Viktoria. Jill, Eddie. Chris, Lissa. Adrian, Sydney. Rose, Dimitri." None of them made a move, silently sizing us up. I didn't like it. Not a bit. An enchanting laugh rang out.

"Well guys, I apologize now. I will be kicking everyone's ass." Rose's voice was twisted with amusement. She glanced at Adrian. "Now, I've got a man that MIGHT be able to handle what I got." She motioned down her body with her hands. Everyone but me laughed. I huffed. She didn't think I could handle her? We'll see about that.

Before I could retort anything, she was running full speed at me, launching herself into the air right before she collided with me. Instinctively, I uncrossed my arms from their place across my chest, and caught her in the air. She studied me carefully. What. The. Hell. She was crazy.

No one said a word. Then suddenly, a huge grin exploded across her face. I sat her on her feet, careful to make sure she wasn't going to attack me again. She turned and shot a pointed look at Adrian, whose face was grim. She grabbed her bag from her station and turned to see everyone staring. She shrugged.

"He passed. Like I said. Team Kick Ass. Drinks anyone?" She looked around before making to push past our group. She stopped in front of Lissa and my brotherly protectiveness shot skyward. Before I could move to guard Lissa, Rose pulled her in for a hug.

"Rose Hathaway. Mi casa es su casa." Her eyes moved over all of us. "Seriously though. I'm going to the bar." Adrian rolled his eyes.

"We all apologize for the freak. Alberta insists on keeping her. She's really more of a pet." After grabbing his coat, he walked by our group, pushing Rose on the way out. I heard her grumble something along the lines of "Asshole."

Our group came to the silent agreement that we all needed drinks and we might as well get on the dancers' good sides.

Lissa thought sitting next to our new 'partners' was a good idea, so here we sat. We were a few blocks from the studio and scattered amongst odd strangers. I sighed. Rose was chatting amiably with my coworkers, who were all being drawn in by the weirdos.

"So, how long has the Russian here been a hard ass?" My head whipped to meet her gaze. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a hard ass. I'm a person who goes to work, catches bad guys, has a few beers, and goes to bed every night." I practically growled at the brunnette. I downed my shot and stood. Before I could walk in the opposite direction, I was staring up at the ceiling.

Rose leaned over, into my line of sight. "That's called a hard ass. And tonight, you're having drinks with me." She patted the seat I had previously occupied. I groaned. I could faintly hear the rest of the group chortling and giggling. I had the urge to just stay in my position on the floor but thought against it.

I grudgingly took my place in my seat. I looked to my partner, who was engaged in what I'm sure she thought was an amazing conversation with her new 'dancer'. Apparently I was the only one who retained my grudge against this challenge after meeting my partner. I zeroed back into the conversation currently flowing around me.

"Yes way! Alberta was so pissed! Adrian got in so much shit. He had to help clean the entire ballroom for a month!" Rose trailed off, getting lost in a fit of giggles. I couldn't help but watch as a tear slipped from her eye. She held her sides, as if trying to keep them from falling apart. Her brown curls bounced on her shoulders, one falling into her face. I clenched my fist against the urge to reach out and smooth it back.

Adrian groaned. "I know! It totally sucked! And, it wasn't even my idea! Rose had the idea, I was just doing as milady wished." He shot a wink a Rose and I had to fight down a growl. Man, I needed to get laid. I have never been this possessive of a woman before. And I wasn't even dating Rose, so I had no right.

"Rose, you should ride along with D and I one day! You would enjoy it!" My head snapped in the direction of my partners voice, my face full of disbelief.

"Really? You guys would let me do that? That would be wicked!" The joy on Rose's face killed any argument thinking of tumbling from my mouth. Damn woman. A hand on my bicep jolted me from my inner mumblings. I stared at Rose as she was caught in another bound of laughter at something Sage had said to Adrian. The way her small hand gripped the muscle of my arm was enough to send my mind tumbling to the gutter.

I was breathless at the thought of her small frame underneath mine. I bolted from my seat, drawing the attention of everyone at our table. Liss frowned.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" Her face filled with worry and I almost sat back down. I glanced at Rose's face and was shocked to be able to read her emotions through her eyes. It struck me deep to find rejection there. Her small hand, the one that had previously gripped my arm, curled into a fist and fell to her lap. I cleared my throat.

"Ivan wanted me to run by and grab some food before I headed home, so I'm just gonna head out." I paused for a moment, still reeling from the small woman beside me. I turned to her. "It was very nice meeting you." Her hand snatched the phone from my grasp roughly. She typed something before handing it back.

"Call whenever and we'll set up a practice time. It's your choice if you show of course, you're the one with $500 at stake." She stood on her toes, kissed my cheek, and grabbed her coat.

I watched as she slipped it on. Adrian stood, kissing her hand before promising to see her later at their apartment building. My curiosity piqued. Were they an item? I vowed to find out at our practice sessions.

She turned and looked at me expectantly. I didn't make a move. "Aren't you going to walk me home?" That broke my trance and I wordlessly led her to the door, holding it for her. We walked in comfortable silence, neither of us making an effort to break it.

Soon we stood in front of St. Vlad's. She looked in my eyes for a second before nodding to herself and turning away. Suddenly, my heart panicked. My hand shot out on it's own accord, grabbing her wrist. She whirled back to face me, a confused look on her face.

"I meant what I said Roza. I'm glad I met you. And yes, I'll let you ride shotgun one day with Liss and I." A look of pure joy spread across her features, making her look incredibly young. That's when I realized I had no clue how old she really was. I knew she wasn't near my 25 years. She grabbed my waist in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Thank you, Dimitri. Sometimes life truly does throw an angel at you." Her words froze me, as she kissed my cheek again before climbing the large stone steps leading to her home.

My mind spiralled as I recalled what she had said. An angel. Surely she hadn't been talking about me. I was no angel that was for sure. The entire walk home I pondered the meaning behind her words.

What could possibly be wrong in her life that she needed an angel anyway? Had I missed something earlier? I would ask Liss what she knew about the mysterious dancer. I walked through the door to my apartment and threw down the take out I had grabbed earlier. Ivan was immediately in front of me.

"So… How did it go?" I shot him an irritated look and he chuckled. "That interesting huh?" I shook my head, heading to my gun safe. I un-holstered the glock in the waist of my pants. I discarded my leather jacket and boots in my room before returning to the living room.

I opened some of my food while I fired the laptop up. I typed _St. Vladimir's _into the search engine and clicked on the website to the restaurant. Ivan plopped ungracefully next to me, peering at my search.

"Ivan, before you say anything, I'm trying to find some information on my partner. That's all." he replied with a 'mmhmm' eyes scanning the page along with mine. I found the biographies and wanted to yell in victory. I clicked on the picture of the brown haired girl and Ivan let out a whistle.

"Damn Dimka. I'll take your place. I wouldn't mind dancing with her at all." I shot him a glare, silencing him. He held his hands up in defeat, training his eyes once again on the beauty on the screen.

Her picture was in a tiny piece of fabric with beaded fringe splaying everywhere, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hair fell in waves down her back. Her face was determined, but ecstatic, making it obvious that dancing was a love of hers. She looked like she had just been shoved out of Adrian's arms, only holding on by one hand, body completely stretched out.

I forced my eyes away from her form to the article.

_Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway._

_Rose is the youngest dancer here at St. Vladimirs at age 21. Rose began dancing at a very young age, winning awards all through school. She graduated high school early, age 16, and officially joined the ranks of St. Vladimirs full time. _

_When not dancing (which is hardly ever) Rose enjoys socializing, shopping, and kickboxing. Rose is partnered with St. Vladimirs' professional heartthrob, Adrian Ivashkov. Rose and Adrian have been dancing together for 8 years. They travel together, performing for many cruise lines, and St. Vladimir's summer tours. _

At the bottom of the article listed all of Rose's accomplishments and awards over the years. I sat stunned. She really was good. She had accomplished so much and she was only 21. Ivan simply sat gawking at her picture.

I slapped the laptop closed and put it back in its spot on our coffee table. I grabbed my food and shoved some in my mouth, effectively ending any future conversation between the two of us. I felt a weight land on my chest as I thought of the task ahead of me after the New Year rang in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another installment of this story. I hope everyone enjoys! Happy New Year! (in case I don't update again till 2015) This chapter should hint to a little more about why our favorite russian is a block of ice. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. Also, the dances I describe are inspired by those choreographed by professionals.**

* * *

"Come on D!" Lissa pleaded with me, sending her doe eyes my way. She was currently pleading her case. The case of us going to St. Vladimirs for their New Years party. Of course, it was an uppity party, where the elite went to get plastered and watch pretty people dance erotic dances.

I sighed in annoyance. I had called Rose the day after our introduction, setting up our practice times, which would be at 7 o'clock in the evening after work. They would begin after the New Years party tomorrow night.

"Liss, I don't think I would fit in with such fancy people. Plus, how much is it gonna cost?" I was fishing for a way out, I knew that. I just didn't want to face the beautiful girl who called me an angel. Lissa scoffed.

"We already have a table D. Plus! You can bring Ivan." She smiled triumphantly, knowing she had me pinned. I muttered several expletives in russian before nodding my head.

I walked into the coffee shop, per orders of Liss, and walked briskly to the line. Rock, paper, scissors definitely wasn't my strongest point, thus the reason I was getting coffee and not her. Music filtered through the room from the speakers on the ceiling and I noticed a curvy figure in the corner, instructing someone in a conspicuous manner.

Her eyes flashed up for a split second and a grin spread across her mouth. Well, I thought, no turning back now. The man holding her straightened up, revealing himself as none other than Adrian. Rose threw a punch into his shoulder, pulling herself from his embrace. She pranced to me, swinging her sultry curves as she did so. I felt the crotch of my jeans tighten and my knees went weak. This was an awful idea. Damn Lissa. Before I could react, Rose slid her arms around my neck, placing a warm kiss on my cheek.

"Dimitri! I didn't imagine seeing your handsome face this morning when I woke up." Her cheeky smile soon had me slightly smiling.

"Yeah, well we were in the area and needed some joe." Her eyes widened as she finally took in my apparel. I was dressed in the normal FBI get up, the side of my blazer caught around the gun at my hip. My eyes assessed her attire as hers did mine. She wore simple black leggings, nikes, and an oversized hoodie. It was mouthwatering.

"Well, tell Lissa I said hey." She turned before stopping. "Oh, and I expect to see all of my law interpreting bad ass friends at our party tonight." She grinned before throwing a wink my way. I watched as she went back to the corner, where I now realized her whole dance crew sat.

After placing my order, I turned back to watch the pair practice some move. Rose got frustrated and grabbed her hair before roughly placing Adrian's hands where they needed to be. I chuckled at her annoyance.

I climbed in the black SUV, placing the styrofoam cups in the holders. I turned to my partner who was typing on her phone. I cleared my throat and her eyes snapped to my face in annoyance.

"D, you wouldn't understand, but Rose, Mia, Sydney, Viktoria, Jill, and I are planning a shopping trip." I sighed.

"Actually Liss, Rose wanted me to tell you hi." The blondes eyes widened in happiness. How did these dancers become so prominent to all of us in a matter of a week?

I shuffled the paperwork on my desk, glancing at the clock. 2:30. 5 minutes from the last time I looked. I sighed heavily. Not that I would admit it to my co workers, but the thought of watching Rose tonight had my heart beating faster than it should.

"D, I have heard you sigh at least 100 times already." Lissa shot me an annoyed look. I narrowed my eyes at her. She giggled and motioned me to come over to her desk. I sat on the edge and looked at her computer screen, my eyes widening when I saw what she had pulled up.

"Liss, are you trying to get fired." She laughed.

"No D. I got clearance." I didn't question how she managed it and settled for looking.

It looked like a promo video for St. Vladimir's. There were clips from all different kind of dances, spanning several years. It was pretty cool, even to me. Then, it showed Ambrose.

"I dance because I love it." Next was Chris.

"I dance because, well have you seen me?" He smirked and you could hear laughing in the back ground. Next was Adrian.

"Hmm, I dance for a lot of reasons, but mostly because I've always wanted to." Cue Mia.

"I dance because the outfits are gorgeous and make me look great." More laughing rang out. Next was Jill.

"I dance because it makes me feel amazing." Her smile lifted into her eyes and for a moment I studied Liss and her together. Interesting. Rose's face was the next to come onto the screen.

"I dance because… because it saved me." She trailed off, throwing a smirk towards whoever the camera man was, and stood up.

My mind flashed to the comment she made about me being an angel. I hadn't noticed Liss staring at me. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, repeating this action several times.

"Spit it out Liss." She huffed.

"Fine, D. I've been texting Chris-" My mouth popped open in shock, but her eyes told me if I said one word she would neuter me. "And he's told me some things about the dancers. Two of them to be specific." Great, here was the "she's in a relationship, don't fuck it up D" speech. "He said Adrian and Rose had been… pretty much adopted by Alberta. Adrian came to live there when he was 14 and Rose had already been there. Like for a while. He said no one really talks about it. But, Adrian and Alberta are practically her family D, so wipe that jealous expression off your face." My eyes narrowed. "And don't say you're not. I can see flames licking in your eyes when you see the two of them." I huffed, crossing my arms on my chest.

I glanced beside me to see a sad expression on Lissa's face. The tension left my body.

"What Liss? You have that sad, lost puppy look." She glared for a second, before softening.

"I just wonder what happened to her family." Oh, that hadn't crossed my mind. All I had felt was relief for some reason, that they were more like siblings. Now, guilt coursed through me. I felt stupid. Of course, if Alberta had adopted her, then she obviously had a shitty start.

I realized I had been thinking about this girl way too much. I shook my head, throwing my neutral mask back onto my face. Lissa, of course, saw this and an exasperated look crossed her face, soon replaced with anger.

"Why do you always do this?!" My face flashed the shock I felt. "Oh no, Dimitri Belikov, don't you play that 'I have no clue what you're ranting about' card! I'm so over you refusing to feel anything!" I huffed angrily, she always brought this up to some point. I felt my anger and quickly reigned most of it in, only spitting one sentence out between clenched teeth.

"Lissa, you know exactly why I don't get close to anyone." Her face softened slightly, glancing my way before turning back to the road in front of us.

"D, you're gonna have to open up to somebody. I'm not saying it has to be me or Ivan, but there are plenty of people in this world that give a damn about you. So open your eyes and realize it."

Conversation stopped and tension filled the office. My body shook with the combination of anger and effort to suppress the memories wanting to come to the surface. It was like they were begging me to acknowledge them.

"Look, D, I'm sorry. But, I mean it. I don't want my big brother to suffer for the rest of his life." She stood from her desk and glanced over her shoulder. "Well, are you coming?" I sighed, moving from my perch on her desk.

Lissa flashed our badges to the bouncer and he rushed us inside with a huge smile. We were all dressed slightly ridiculously, but upon entering the now transformed ballroom, I realized we fit in. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling, festive lights hung along all of the walls. Black light served as the main source of light, giving the entire ballroom an enchanting glow. It was a far cry from when we had visited last week.

The party hadn't started yet and guests still poured in through the entrance. We found our seat, which were in the VIP section, and sat down. We sent Ashford for drinks and began analyzing our surroundings. Each of us were packing, seeing as trouble could happen anytime.

I spotted the entourage of dancers in the corner of the room closest to our table.

My eyes raked over each of them, gluing onto Rose's form. She wore a black floor length ball gown with silver sequins making a design all over her chest. She held a small girl in her arms, posing for pictures with the fawning fans.

She was absolutely breathtaking. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I did casual. I did convenient. I didn't do beautiful, radiant, or stunning. I , the lights were darkening and everyone was being served their main courses.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, the dancers of St. Vlad's." Three spotlights shone on the dance floor. Under the first, Mia and Ambrose stood, frozen in the pose of a waltz. Mia wore a blue dress and Ambrose a matching shirt. Their masks a masking shade of blue. Under the second light Christian and Jill stood, with outfits matching Mia and Ambrose, only in green. They were frozen in a pose from what looked like the tango, with Jill's left leg wrapped underneath Christian's left. Lastly, Roza and Adrian stood dressed in red. They were frozen with Rose dipped back, Adrian's face practically buried in her neck.

The dance had a slow pace, their steps matching the beat of the orchestra perfectly. They slowly eased around the dance floor in a way that was both eerie and enchanting. Among the diners there were murmured conversations as everyone at their meals and watched the performers.

The dances continued, some with a hip hop/ contemporary feel, others with the traditional ballroom feel. Finally, about an hour till midnight, the dance floor was opened up to every one. It suddenly seemed to be more of a club setting. I never thought I would see the lawyers, doctors, and businessmen of the city in a city like that but, whatever worked.

Liss practically dragged us all onto the floor, unfortunately. While shifting my weight in an attempt to seem graceful, I craned my neck to try and find Rose. _You moron, she just danced for 3 hours straight, she's probably already in her apartment. _I ignored the disappointment my inner musing brought me and danced to some song by Milky Chance.

Suddenly, Liss was swept away by a mop of black hair. She giggled, trying to copy the moves he playfully threw her way. "Chris, where are the others?" So Liss wanted to know where the overzealous brunette was too. His eyes sparkled with interest immediately.

"Some of them hit the hay already. I think a few were going to come join the celebration." He left it at that, chuckling at the obvious lack of training we all were in desperate need of. We swayed under the lights a while longer before an interruption occurred.

A small hand grasped mine, pulling me away from the others. She was immediately dragging me into what I assumed was a beginner dance. _Breath of Life_ was pounding through the speakers and Rose decided on a ballroom-ish dance. She took the lead, twisting and turning. I felt inadequate but at the same time, free. I felt a smile fall over my features as the song came to an end.

A huge screen showed the ball drop countdown. I looked at my watch. 11:59. Suddenly the famous song began playing as the ball hit the bottom, confetti and fireworks shooting everywhere. Confetti fell from the ceiling as everyone cheered. Liss popped onto her tippy toes and smacked one on Chris' lips. My eyes widened. Rose looked around us, her grin being contagious as it graced my lips as well. I felt her hands twine themselves around my neck and her lips met mine. I wrapped my hands around her small form, bringing her closer.

I pulled back to look at her and found her doing the same. Her small hand came to my face, tracing my lips. I bowed my head slightly, placing a kiss on her fingers. My actions would have shocked me if I would have been watching from afar. However, all I could think about was her. She smiled up at me, pecking my lips one last time before smiling and turning away. She disappeared into the crowd, taking my breath with her. I groaned. What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's number three! School starts back in a few days so it may seem like I've gone missing but I will update irregularly. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays with family and friends! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Oh! And I threw in some RPOV in the end. So, she can shed a bit of light on why Dimitri is a butt head ;) She does her homework. Anway, enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Vampire Academy. Also, the dances described are derived from those choreographed by professionals.**

* * *

My head pounded as I walked into the office, looking for my wonderful partner. Lissa bounded up to me, a smile gracing her lips. I groaned. How was she this cheeky at 4:30 after going to bed only 3 hours ago?

"So, I saw that kiss, Dimitri Belikov." Her smug look told me exactly what kiss she was talking about. I let out the russian equivalent to fuck, her smile growing.

"I was drunk Liss, and she's hot." I tried to convince my partner and my self. She snorted as we pushed through the doors to Kirova's, our boss, office.

"Break it up you two. I swear, if you weren't the best I'd fire both of you." Liss and I shared a look at the half compliment we received, low fiving behind our backs. "The governor's daughter has gone missing. Natalie Dashkov. Here is her file-" She threw the huge manila object at us. "It's your case. I understand your division has a bet going on about some dancing scheme, so I expect all of you on your top games. Goodbye."

"So, our lessons are both at 7 tonight. I figured it better that way since we worked together.." I nodded, not entirely paying attention, as I leafed through the Dashkov girl's folder.

"She's 21, went to school at a private school, not in college, red hair, 5'2", blue eyes, kinda dorky looking." I heard a huff beside me.

"Really Dimitri?" I looked at her, not exactly understanding the problem. That earned me another huff out of her princess-like mouth. "First: Stop describing her like such a prick. Second: Were you even paying attention." I glared at her.

"Really?" I threw her the folder and climbed into the driver's seat.

**DxDxDxDxD**

After countless interrogations, interviews, and house searches, we were no closer to finding the girl than before. I rolled my shoulders. Today had been way too damn long. And it wasn't over yet. Not even close.

Liss parked by the apartment part of the restaurant, like instructed, and we made our way to the back doors. I scowled at the snow that stuck to me, whirling around face. I shouldered my gym bag up my arm and followed Liss, as she practically ran through the doors.

Ashford came from the room near the end of the hall that was the dressing room. I rolled my eyes at his pasty, half naked form. He shot me a smirk.

"Good luck Belikov, your lady has been helping some today. She's a hard ass." I snorted.

"Don't worry Ashford. I can handle women better than yourself." He rolled his eyes, laughing. I clapped him on the shoulder and stepped back, just in time to catch a glimpse of chocolate hair. I immediately wrapped my arms around my baby sister.

"Vika!" I laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She slugged me in the shoulder before leaning up to whisper in my ear.

"Good luck keeping your hands to yourself Dimka. I know you and let's just say Rose isn't leaving much to the imagination." I tried not to gulp, but figured it didn't work by the look on her face. With another kiss and a promise to catch up soon, she walked out with Ashford. I could hear Liss giggling in the dressing room already.

I walked in and immediately wanted to turn around. Rose stood in a black sports bra, pink and black track shorts, and heels on. Damn. Liss was laughing at something Rose had said, and was looking at the heels the brunette girl had just gifted her with. Chris stood to the side, wearing jogging pants, a v neck, and tennis shoes. His mop of hair was covered with a beanie as his eyes sparkled in amusement at the females in the room. Rose turned to me.

"You need to change Comrade. I can only imagine how uncomfortable that suit is." While she spoke to me, I could see her eyes travel the length of my body. A smirk graced my lips as I turned to set my bag down.

"Do we all change together?" The look of fright on my partners face was slightly amusing. I flat out laughed as Rose nodded, causing Liss' eyes to turn into saucers. I sighed. Not my first rodeo, although I would have to remember underwear from now on, thanking fate that today I had opted for a pair.

I slide my jacket and shirt from my shoulders, shrugging on an FBI t shirt. I unbuckled my belt, sliding it from the loops. I was going straight home from here anyway. I stepped from my slacks into my jogging pants. I folded my clothes up neatly, arranging them in my bag, and slipped my nikes on.

I waited for Liss and we walked to the ballroom to join our "instructors". I sighed. This month was going to be hell. After doing the stretches as we were instructed, we came to a stop in front of the 'professionals' as the cackled about some joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, today is going to be more instruction than anything. Chris and I will show you a few simple moves, then each of you will have a chance to try."

After what seemed like an eternity of watching them, and then trying the moves ourselves, it was finally 9. I sighed, feeling like I had been run over by something huge. Liss threw her shoes on the dressing room floor, letting out a ridiculous sigh. I looked up from where I sat, consoling Liss, searching for our partners.

Then I heard music from the ballroom. It had an odd beat, almost like something you would hear in a bollywood movie. Lissa and I looked at one another, before creeping down the hall to sneak a peak.

Chris stood off to the side, watching Rose and Adrian with a calculating expression. I was right, it was bollywood-like. My sister Karolina loved _The Slumdog Millionaire_, so I had an idea they were going for that theme. The couple made a million hand gestures, and it seemed like their feet were always moving, keeping in rhythm with the music. I didn't see how they could do it, after instructing us all day. Their legs were always in a squat of sorts. It seemed exhausting.

"Okay, it looks better. I think the bell anklets you two thought up will add more 'color' to the routine. But, and don't kill me, when you come together in the middle of the routine, I think a little peck would work wonders." At the look on the dancers faces he rushed to continue. "Just a little one!" Rose huffed in exasperation. "That's what the people want!" Chris looked panic, waiting for Rose to attack him no doubt.

"Why don't you kiss him then Chris?!" She walked past Chris and her eyes landed on Liss and I. She smirked. Ambrose shouldered past Liss and I.

"Chris, you ready?" With a sigh Chris toed his shoes off, joining Ambrose on the floor. Rose flopped to the ground in front of Liss and I. She looked up.

"You can join me? Or stand up there. I don't care. But, seeing as how you two curious cats want to watch the nitty gritty practices, you might as well get comfy.

Liss and I joined her and, as if reading my mind, Liss voiced her opinion. "I didn't know two males did many routines together." Rose shrugged.

"Some times. Two guys have more action than a girl and a guy. Most of the time with different sexed partners, its more about a romance and what not. With two guys, its all fun, balls to the walls kind of thing. And sometimes, with multiple girl dancers, its all about the sexuality and naughtiness." She explained as the guys got ready.

Once again, fast paced, indian style music came across the speakers. Rose was right, Chris and Ambrose seemed to be even more fast paced. It seemed like two alpha males competing with one another. They ended in a back bend that made me flinch.

After each pair rehearsing several times, and Liss and I watching per her request, they finally called it a night. I checked my watch and noticed it was almost 11. Holy cow.

I finally managed to drag Liss out, explaining that we were having to come back tomorrow. "That was amazing! Don't you think so Dimitri?! I hope I get that good…" I finally tuned out as I dropped her off at her apartment building, promising to see her tomorrow.

I walked through the foyer, hoping my roommate was passed out already. "Dimitri!" I froze in my step. No such luck. I exhaled noisily. "How'd it go?" His curious expression made me want to knock him out cold.

"Ivan, why don't you go take lessons on dancing, then ask me how it went." I shot him an annoyed look and shouldered past him, into my bedroom. He followed close on my heels.

"C'mon! You get to dance with one of the hottest chicks I have ever seen! It can't be that bad." I rolled my eyes, stripping from my shirt. I threw it at his face.

"It's awful, Ivan. As if I don't have to work out enough." I hooked my thumbs into pants, giving him a pointed look. He huffed and walked across the hall, giving me a pointed look before closing his door roughly.

**DxDxDxDxD**

"D, we're going for drinks later. Everybody is meeting us at some club at 9, since it is their night off." I rolled my eyes, focusing on the paperwork in front of me, only giving my partner a thumbs up.

"Oh, and I told Rose and Chris they could ride with us." At that, I glanced up, looking for confirmation. When she beamed at me, I got my answer. Great.

My mind wandered back to the missing red haired girl. We had been on the case for a whole week and still no progress. Something odd was going on, something very odd. And I was going to figure it out.

**DxDxDxDxD**

Liss and I walked through the front door into the ballroom. She insisted we leave early to watch a dress rehearsal for their bollywood dances they were performing this weekend. She was getting extremely interested in anything that had to do with the dancers, much to my annoyance.

I noticed Alberta standing watch today, with a huge clipboard. Chris and Ambrose stood beside her, in ridiculous clothing. Taking in the couple in the middle of the floor, they all looked like they came straight out of Aladdin.

Rose and Adrian began the familiar dance I had seen them practice all week. This time, they wore their jingling anklets, which sang in rhythm to the music. I wanted to cringe when they shared and peck, for reasons completely unknown to me. One thing I had noticed about the dancers was when they practiced, their faces were serious, set in stone. Now and in performances, their faces lit up, showing joy and other facial expressions. It intrigued me.

I took in Rose's small top, flashing with sequins, that matched the puffy pants of Adrian. I thought Liss was going to swoon to death as they danced. I was mistaken when Chris and Ambrose took the in royal purple and mahogany, Ambrose in green and orange, both chests left open to the world, just as Adrian's had been. If not for Rose's skimpy attire, I would have felt slightly odd.

Lissa started clapping immediately and I joined after. Only slightly. The dancers headed towards the showers and Alberta approached us.

"What did you think?" Liss opened her mouth, but I shut that down immediately

"It was good. Ready Liss?" I didn't wait for her reply, instead grabbing her arm and dragging her behind me. The silence only silent until we made it to the car.

"What the hell D?" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"We wait here Liss. I'm not staying in there and making friends with the dancers." She shot a glare my way and stomped back inside. I sighed. I was always the bad guy.

Not too long afterward Rose and Liss emerged with Chris following behind. My eyes were immediately captured by the little black dress Rose had slid onto her curvy body. My head fell against the rest of my seat. Why me?

**DxDxDxDxD**

Between the stench of booze, sweat and sex, combined with the blaring music and dancing lights, it didn't take long for a headache to emerge. No Hands by Waka Flocka Flame belted from the speakers, causing the grinding and swaying to become more desperate. I squeezed through the crowd, careful not to spill my scotch, on the way back to the table that the twelve of us surrounded.

Suddenly my scotch was ripped from my grip, replaced with tiny hands. I caught a glimpse of chocolate as I was drug into the throng of body. She started a similar rhythm to everyone else, throwing in more complex moves every now and again. I was entranced.

She glanced up through her lashes and smiled. I groaned, looking away. Why was this girl so different? Why did I want her out of all the women that throw themselves at me? I cupped her face, bringing my lips to hers. She tasted like some fruity drink mixed with a natural sweetness. I sighed, bringing her closer to me. She kept her step in her movements, never faltering.

She broke the kiss, bringing her hand to her lips. My eyes widened. What the hell was I doing? Before I could open my mouth, a small "not smile" smile formed on her lips.

"Don't worry Belikov, I know when people aren't interested. Don't sweat it." She looked at me one last time, before swaying back into the crowd. I sat back at the table, finally getting my hands back on my scotch. If she only knew how much I wanted her. I snorted. Lissa stumbled into me on her way to her seat. On instinct my hands shot out, steadying her. Her eyes studied my face.

"Where's Rose at D? She told me she was going to get you to dance. I told her you wouldn't go." I shrugged, making sure she was seated. My gaze found Vika in the horde of people. My eyes widened when I realized she too was grinding on her dancing partner. Well damn.

I downed my drink, eyes scanning the crowd. I scowled when I noticed Adrian, Chris, and her in some sort of dance. I realized the song as Calabria 2008 by Enur. The crowd clapped as they parted, allowing the three to continue their salsa-like dance. Her black dress was just barely long enough to allow for the movements she was performing.

Lissa giggled, obviously enjoying the show. I could barely see the trio now, the crowd gathering. I spit a cuss in russian, standing. I turned to Liss.

"Is Chris the dd?" She nodded. I moved through the crowd as the song came to an end. I caught Chris' eye and he nodded. He bent down, saying something to Rose. She replied before turning back to Adrian. I sighed.

Chris walked by me, straight to Liss. I followed the two out, climbing in the passenger seat. The radio clock blared 1:12. Holy shit. I scrubbed my face hastily. After settling Liss in the back, Chris took the keys from me and started the car.

Once we got to 's Chris offered to house Liss at his place. I shrugged, saying it would be better than trying to wrestle her into her apartment on the 7th floor.

"You can stay at Rose's." I opened my mouth to decline but he cut me off. "I'm not giving you your keys tonight. Besides, Rose has one of the nicest places in here." He pulled his phone out, typing a text to Rose I assumed. It pinged almost immediately.

"Yeah, you're all clear. Follow me." He lead me down the hall some way before we came to a stop in front of a door that had ROSE painted on it in big letters. I chuckled. He unlocked the door, swinging it open.

"Here you go. Good luck man, I don't know what all she has in here." He turned and walked back to his room. I flicked on the lights, rousing a huge dog. And by huge, I mean as tall as Rose herself. The huge harlequin great dane trotted over to me, sniffing cautiously, before licking me with it's huge tongue. His tag read THOR. I shook my head. Rose would have a dog named after a super-hero.

I sat on the couch, planning on staying up for Rose. I figured we needed to have a chat after tonight. But, after sitting for several minutes, I found sleep dragging me under.

**RPOV**

"Adrian, leave it. I'm serious." I heard him suck in a breath and braced myself.

"Rose, don't do this again. He's an ass. He's treated you like shit since you met him. Have you forgotten Jessie?" I flinched. Low blow.

"Shove off Adrian. I told you, nothing is going on between Belikov and me." He barked out a humorless laugh.

"Right, right. That's why the two of you have practically made out twice now AND why the guy is sleeping in your apartment tonight." I growled, turning to face him.

"He's drunk. I don't care who it is, I'm not letting them drive home. AND who I 'make out' with is none of your concern." I huffed and turned to face the window, watching as the city flew by me.

Adrian parked and I made to jump from the car as soon as possible. "Don't forget, orange juice and sugar before bed. You better have your ass down stairs at 5." I groaned, but nodded.

I pushed open the door of my apartment quietly, shutting it behind me in the same fashion. I rounded the corner from the foyer and came to a halt. Dimitri sat on one end of my couch with Thor's enormous head in his lap, taking up the rest of the couch. I stifled a laugh and made my way to the kitchen. I fixed two glasses, figuring Dimitri would probably want some.

I walked back to the living room. Thor sensed my presence and jumped from the couch, stepping on Dimitri in the process. Dimitri grunted, groggily waking up. I held a glass out for him and he slowly took it, gulping it greedily.

"Rose, about earlier-" I stopped him.

"Look, I'm not that fragile, trust me. I've faced worse than you Belikov." He raised an eyebrow in an accusing manner. Challenge accepted. "You're not naturally an ass. I've done my homework. You left russia when you were 18, your family lives in Baia. You enrolled in the military,army to be exact, fresh out of college. There, you became a very accomplished sniper. You met a woman, Liyla Merlin. She was a reporter, the two of you hit it off immediately. You were on assignment one day, a child came out carrying a bomb, you didn't know until it was too late. A humvee was caught in the detonation, Liyla was aboard. You were discharged 4 months later after finishing your tour. Upon arrival, the FBI offered you a position. From there you worked your way up slowly to where you are now. However, you have a terrible gambling problem. You live with Ivan Zeklos, a lawyer. You don't trust anyone, you blame yourself, you're ticking, Dimitri. It's only a matter of time before you blow." His face showed a combination of shock, hurt, and anger.

"Now, I have to be up early tomorrow. But, don't be mad at me, I accepted your challenge. I'm sure you know all about my past. Goodnight, Dimitri." I turned to Thor and clucked. The two of us walked down the hall to my bedroom, but before closing the door, I turned back to look at Dimitri. His face look so hollow that I felt guilt stab me in the chest. I sighed, closing the door and getting ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, Sorry! I know I'm late and that this is short, but I am working on the next chapter already. We get to see a little more of Dimitri's butt head side in this chapter. *dodges tomatoes* I just feel like it's essential to his character to make him seem like a butt at some times. He had a rough life. **

**Anywho…. I want to ask: what dance would you like to see the couples do?**

**Adrian/Sydney: Paso Doble or Rumba**

**Mason/Mia: Cha cha or Foxtrot**

**Eddie/Jill: Broadway or Viennese Waltz**

**Chris/Lissa: Salsa or Charleston**

**Ambrose/Viktoria: Jive or Samba**

**Rose/Dimitri: Bollywood, quickstep, or argentine tango.**

**Vote in a review and let me know! I'm torn. **

* * *

I tossed and turned all night. Images flashed through my mind, replaying everything that had happened in my 25 years. Sighing I sat up, plopping my head into my hands. How she got a hold of those blew my mind. As far as I knew, they were all classified.

I shook it off. I had challenged her, true. I made a mental note to look her up Monday at work. A glance at the clock told me it was 4. Rose would be awake soon I presumed.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later Thor bounded to the couch, plopping down beside me. I chuckled, scratching him behind his ears. I heard the shower turn on and closed my eyes, trying to brandish the thoughts that popped up immediately. Thor woofed and I turned to look at him. He repeated the action. I shook my head. Dogs.

Rose walked into the room minutes later, dressed in jogging pants and a hoodie. She had a leash in her hand. Thor noticed and ran to his owner, almost knocking her down in the process. She laughed, clipping the leash to his collar, before turning to me.

"You're more than welcome to shower. I don't think any of my clothes would fit you…" She trailed off laughing. I scowled.

"I have some clothes in my car." I made to move but she jumped in front of me.

"I can grab them. I have to walk Thor anyway." I nodded, tossing her my keys. She turned and Thor proceeded to drag her through the door. I chuckled and stood, making my way to her bathroom. I glanced around her room, taking in everything. She had pictures littered everywhere. Most of her dancing, more times than not featuring a shirtless Adrian. I gritted my teeth.

One caught my eye. Rose and a very familiar looking red haired girl stood beside one another. Adrian to the side of Rose and another surfer boy beside the red head. The picture was took in the ballroom, seemingly after a performance.

I studied the picture closely, trying to find the connection. Natalie. My eyes widened. Holy shit. Rose knew the missing girl. Holy shit. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I shed my clothes, stepping under the hot spray.

I'd have to ask her about the girl, but I didn't want to worry Rose. I doubt she knew her friend was missing. Shit. I washed quickly, wrapping a towel around my waist. I hesitantly walked into the bedroom, surprised to see my bag already setting on the bed. I could get used to this.

I shot that thought down quickly as I slid jeans up my legs. I could hear Rose bantering with someone in the other room. Probably Adrian. I continued to shock myself with the amount of malice I felt towards any male close to this odd girl.

I opened the door as I shouldered my shirt on, buttoning it up as I walked down the hall. I froze, seeing my partner. She too, looked like she had just showered. The blonde giggled as Thor lapped at her face. I scowled in disgust.

"Rose, I would love to come with you today!" The girls smiled. They looked up at my presence. I cleared my throat.

"I guess I should be going…" Rose nodded, a small smile on her face. I walked back to her room, grabbing my bag and laced up my boots. I returned to the living room to see that Adrian and Chris had arrived. Adrian looked up, a smirk growing on his features.

"So Belikov, got so nasty you needed to shower this morning." Rose slapped him on the head and I clenched my fists. Lissa stifled a giggle and I glared at her.

"So, you riding with them to the culture exhibit?" She nodded. "K, call me if you need anything." I shouldered past everyone and headed for the door.

"D?" I sighed, turning around. "Please come?" The two girls unleashed the full power of their puppy dog eyes and I could feel my resolve crumbling. Damn it. I sighed, dropping my bag and crossing my arms. They squealed and high fived.

DxDxDxDxD

Liss and I walked around to the different exhibits, looking at cultures from all over the world. It was pretty interesting. There were dancers in every exhibit. I compared them all to Rose, making them seem like nothing.

I heard the familiar music coming from the far corner and followed it. Rose and Adrian were beginning their performance and had quit the crowd gathered. Mia and Jill were on risers in the crowd, doing some sort of belly dancing.

After Rose and Adrian, Chris and Ambrose took the stage. After both dances were complete, the crowd was going crazy. They absolutely loved it.

Rose and her crew all did a bow before exiting the stage. They all split up, signing autographs for the fans. A small smile slide onto my face before I could stop it. I shook my head and turned to Liss.

"She knows Natalie." I turned on my heel, taking this conversation to a more private placing. As expected, my partner trailed me. She grabbed my arm.

"D! You mean THE Natalie?! That's missing?" Her jade eyes were wide with disbelief. I nodded my response, making them only widen more.

"Holy cow.." She trailed off. I could only nod.

"Liss, I've gotta take off. I'll see you Monday." I turned to climb in my car, only to turn back, my face softening slightly. "Tell Rose to call me sometime."

I saw her mouth pop open in shock at my boldness. I smirked. Silly princess. Shaking my head, I turned towards my apartment building.

RPOV

Liss and I walked to the car hours after my performance. Chris promised to stop at our cafe for food. Thank goodness. As if on cue my stomach growled. Liss giggled at something Chris said. Barf. I cackled from my spot in the back seat. I swear, they just need to get together already. Atleast go on a date.

We sat in our normal back corner and sent Adrian with our orders. He returned, taking his dutiful spot beside me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, you and Sydney?" I sounded nonchalant, but inside was doing a victory dance at the surprise on his face. That's right big brother, I got you this time. He huffed and brushed it off.

Lissa's phone vibrated and she immediately answered.

"Dragomir." There was a pause as she listened to whoever was on the other end. Her expression turned worried. She rushed out a farewell and looked at me. Her words stopping my heart dead in it's tracks.

"It's D." She jumped from the table with me right on her heels, trying to understand.

"Liss, what's going on? Liss!" She hailed a cab and turned back to me.

"Come on. He's gonna need you." I jumped in while she explained. "His roommate, Ivan, was in an awful accident. He's in surgery now but the doctors are saying he has a 30 percent chance at best."

My heart broke. From what little I knew of Ivan, I knew this would kill Dimitri.

RxRxRxRxR

Liss and I both burst through the doors of the emergency room. I immediately spotted Dimitri, hunched in a plastic chair, hands tangled in his beautiful locks.

"Oh D." Lissa went to his side. Upon her touch he lifted his head, revealing bloodshot eyes. For each tear track down his face my heart cracked.

Suddenly his eyes hardened and a mask I knew oh too well was slammed onto his face.

"Get her out of here Liss." Lissa opened her mouth but was cut off before words could flow from it.

"I said get her out of here. I didn't call her. I called you. I don't want her here." I stood for a second longer, just staring at him, wondering if he was serious. I caught Lissa's apologetic face and nodded.

Unfortunately for me, I had no mask to keep out the pain and as I backtracked through the halls I previously tore through, my phone rang.

"Rose?!" Adrian's voice was panicked. "You have to get home now!"

"I'm on my way. What's going on?!" Very seldom did Adrian get upset and he was clearly past that state now.

"It's Natalie, Rosie. Her body was found in the alley behind St. Vlad's."

A sob erupted from my chest before I could stop it. Natalie and I had been friends for years, dancing together. When Jessie and I had broken up, she quit her partnership with him, becoming partners with Ralph instead.

Upon arriving home, I catalogued all of the cops, ambulances, firemen, etc. My eyes watered. This couldn't be real, could it? Adrian encased me in his familiar embrace, whispering what were meant to be comforting words. A cop rushed by me, almost knocking me over.

"The Feds should be here within 15 minutes. I don't want anyone touching evidence!"

Sure enough, within 10 minutes a familiar black suv pulled recklessly up to the scene. Dimitri and Liss flashed their badges while ducking under the yellow tape. My mind went in over drive, calculating why they would be involved.

Another 20 minutes and Natalie's body was placed into a black bag and onto a stretcher. Cue the hysterics.

Everything that I had been bottling up spilled out. I sobbed and Adrian immediately tightened his grip on me. I felt his familiar, strong arms slid under my legs and lift me to his chest.

As he turned to take me into our home I caught another glimpse of the horrid scene. Only this time, my eyes locked with familiar brown ones. His gaze softened, no doubt seeing the anguish on my features before he wrote something on a small notepad and turned away. Chris came into my line of view as he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

RxRxRxRxR

I sat on my couch, Thor wrapped around me. It was almost like he knew I needed someone to comfort me. I clutched the only picture I had of us together.

It was taken half a year ago. We just finished a performance on a cruise. It had been fun. Her and Adrian had messed around some, flirting and what not. Jessie and I had still been together. I had been 21 for almost two months. I closed my eyes, remembering the sound of the standing ovation we had received for our tango that night. Natalie and I had almost cried. We choreographed that dance ourselves.

I bit my lip, swiping furiously at the tears that trailed down my face. I could hear Adrian talking to someone in the kitchen, but didn't care. The picture of her pale, bruised face would haunt me forever. I knew it. She had the look of desperation and fear etched onto her always pretty face.

I sobbed. Damn it. I hated being weak. I hated feeling this way. I hated losing people I cared about.

I felt small arms encircle me as well as the smell of familiar clove cigars. I took a deep breath, calming myself slightly. Thor licked my hand reassuringly. I could do this. I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5! I really hope this makes up for the sucky last chapter! I think the final dances are going to be as follows:**

**A/S: Paso Doble**

**M/M: Foxtrot**

**E/J: Broadway**

**C/L: Salsa**

**A/V: Jive**

**R/D: Argentine Tango**

**Review and let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

**RPOV**

My family was one of wealth. The Mazur-Hathaways were renowned for their wealth. So, when Janine and Ibrahim were murdered, I inherited that wealth. Alberta took me in, being a friend of my parents. My mother was an amazing dancer. I remember being young and dreaming to be just like her. And here I am.

I walked through the halls of the hospital, grimacing at the sterile smell and terrifying white walls. I stopped at door 311. Ivan Zeklos. I was surprised when Lissa had told me his last name. I had dated his cousin and never knew it. I opened the door quietly. I was in luck, the doctor was making his rounds.

"Can I help you miss..?" I nodded. Here goes nothing.

"What's the prognosis?" He took a deep breath.

"He had severe internal bleeding and brain swelling. A full recovery would be a miracle." I nodded.

"I want the best of the best working on him. I have the money and I am serious." I looked him in the eye. "He better have the best chance imaginable." I left him my contact information and wrote a check to start treatments, before walking out.

**RxRxRxRxR**

I saw the government issued suv parked at our apartments and immediately thought of turning on my heel, and going back to sit with Ivan. At least he didn't complain in my presence. I squared my shoulders and trudged down the hall to the ball room. Dimitri and Liss were already stretching, Chris lounging on the ground in the shadows.

I cleared my throat, causing everyone to jump slightly. I motioned for Dimitri to follow me to one of the rehearsal rooms. I had pulled the short straw this week against Chris. I prefered working in the actual ballroom we were performing in.

"So, Week Two is starting. Time to pick a dance. It's your choice. But we have been given the option of bollywood, quickstep, or argentine tango. Look um up, have your decision made tomorrow at practice. I'll pick music and start our routine tomorrow night after practice. For now, lets get back to some simple moves and etiquette."

For the next hour, Dimitri and I practiced like nothing was wrong. Questions burned on the tip of my tongue, dying to slip out, but the memory of his harsh face saturday in the waiting room was enough to silence my curious thoughts.

After finally mastering the proper hold on a lift, I dismissed Dimitri. I walked out to the dressing room in search of Liss. I rounded the corner and halted. Chris stood with Liss in his arms, his hands on her hips, at the far corner of the room. They seemed to be bantering about something. She stood on her toes, pecking his cheek.

I turned, deciding my questions could wait until tomorrow. I ran straight into a wall of muscle. Damn it. I hesitated before, reluctantly, lifting my gaze to his. His wide eyes were glued to the couple in the room behind me. I rolled my eyes. Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him back to the rehearsal room, his trance breaking when the door shut behind us.

"Holy shit…" He still seemed completely surprised by the turn of events. I laughed.

"You really didn't see this coming? I mean, you can't be that oblivious and be FBI too?" He scowled, shaking his head.

"Now what? We wait it out here while they spend quality time together." So pensive. I shot him a look.

"If you want to go ahead and get ready, you can shower in my apartment." I motioned to his bag that was slung over his shoulder. He wore a torn expression for a few seconds before nodding.

Thor eagerly greeted both of us with slobbery kisses. Dimitri scowled and I giggled, scratching Thor behind his ears. I motioned for Dimitri to take the shower and he brushed by me.

I sighed. What was it about this man that intrigued me? I shook my head and walked into my bedroom, not expecting Dimitri to be out for another 30 minutes.

I slid my shirt and pants from my body and sat on the edge of my bed. The picture of Natalie, Adrian,Jessie, and I sat atop my night stand.

I took the picture in my hands and gazed at it. I tried to remember her laugh, how she was always bringing a kind of cheerful energy. My hands started to shake and I felt my breaths becoming shorter. Before I knew what was happening, I was full out sobbing.

I had to pull it together, to get my crap under control. For heaven sake, Dimitri was in the bathroom just a room away. How embarrassing would that be?

I coughed, choking on my sobs as I struggled to swipe the tears away. Suddenly my hands were surrounded with much larger ones. Shit. There was a slight hesitation before he wrapped his warm arms around me, pulling me close.

The tenderness in which he rocked me back and forth combined with the softness of his voice as he whispered words in my ear, served to push me over the edge. I buried my head in what I now realized was his bare chest. I inhaled the toxic smell of his aftershave.

I quitened after some time, pulling back to look into his face. It was unreadable. Not because of his normal mask, but because there were so many conflicted emotions playing there. I felt a shaky breath release from his chest, almost like he deflated. I burrowed against him once again, taking comfort in the peace I found there.

He picked me carefully up, pulling the comforter back, and set me in the middle of the bed. His wide, brown eyes met mine, asking the silent question. I nodded. I couldn't be alone anymore. He crawled in beside me, pulling the covers back around us. I felt him type a text out before setting his phone on the nightstand beside the picture I had previously held.

I knew in the morning I would have to ask the questions I had held back for so long. But tonight, I would revel in the peace that had enveloped me. I felt a huge arm drape over my waist, pulling me flesh with him. His head burrowed in my neck, underneath my hair. He rubbed comforting circles on my flesh and I soon found sleep.

**DPOV**

What are you doing Belikov? Really? Your best friend is on his death bed, you worked a case that ended with your dance partners friend dead in an alley, yet here you are, with said partner curled in your arms.

I nuzzled my face in her hair, my left hand skimming her back. It had taken every ounce of control to keep any natural reaction at seeing her in nothing but her black, lacy underwear under wraps.

She had looked so… so broken. All this time, she had fooled everyone, myself included. She pranced around and partied, living a life most girls dreamed of. But, she was alone. Like me. I clenched my jaw, tightening my grip around her small frame.

I knew she was brimming with the kind of questions that made me loathe being in this field of work. What happened? Who would do this? Why her? And my personal favorite, why were you called to the scene? I grimaced, pushing those thoughts aside, I let my guard down, allowing sleep to take over me.

"_Dimka huh?" Liyla giggled, her dirty blond hair swirling around her. Her sky blue eyes sparkled as she raked them over my form._

"_I like it. Maybe that's what I should scream instead of just Dimitri…" She trailed off as she bit her lip. I outright laughed. _

_She buttoned up her blouse, skimming her fingers through her hair. She was beautiful. A smile graced my lips briefly before I remembered what today was._

"_Do you really need to go behind enemy lines to get this story? I don't like it Liyla. These guys are dangerous." She walked over to me, pushing my frown lines away with her fingers. _

"_Relax, I have the best sniper in the forces as my over-head." A sly look graced her features. "I'm sure you've met him. Tall, stoic, dark, handsome. I've heard he was a great lay. I may just have to show him how much it means to me for him to have my back later." She winked and turned on her heel, leaving me shaking my head. _

**_DxDxDxDxD_**

_I lay in position on a rooftop, watching as the humvee convoy slowly made their way down the small street. I skimmed each rooftop, street corner, alley way, anything that could be a threat. _

"_So, a reporter huh?" I froze before continuing._

"_Yeah, what's it to you Romeo?" He laughed. Good ole Ralph. _

"_Not bad King, not bad." I shook my head. Suddenly a woman and child appeared from a door 100 yards away from the convoy. I stiffened, radioing it in._

"_The child has something. Can you confirm?" I waited, notching my finger in position. I took a deep breath to steady myself. My mind flashed to my younger sister, Viktoria. I cursed in Russian. Don't have a bomb. Don't have a bomb. Don't have a bomb. _

_The child ran ahead, my gun trained on his every move. Suddenly he reached under his sweater and launched something from his grip. A shot rang out before I realized I had pulled the trigger. But it was too late. _

_The grenade hit approximately three yards in front of the front humvee, blowing fire and smoke everywhere. I lay stock still. Waiting for more movement from offending forces, but none came. I slowly packed my gun and shouldered my equipment. Romeo was quiet._

_Together we made our way down to where the remaining officers frantically tried to keep people awake. Those, of course, who weren't dead immediately. I mechanically started dragging bodies to safety. I didn't dare go to the humvee, staying only with the walk beside bodies. I didn't dare confirm my fears. That I was alone once again. _

_Later that evening, Romeo confirmed the casualty of Liyla Merlin. Her body was being sent back to her family in the states. The services would be held and I wouldn't be there. I would never meet her family. No one would know about our plans for having a family in just four short months. No one would know. _

I shot up, breathing hard. I heard a small mumble and movement to my right. My head whirled around, scared of finding blond hair there. I sagged with relief, seeing the beautiful brunnette, soft asleep. My panicked eyes softened.

I slowly crawled from bed, mindful of the huge guardian at the end of the bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. My hair hung loose around my face, having fallen sometime during my slumber. My eyes seemed hollow, empty almost. Bags were a permanent fixture under my eyes. I sighed.

I turned the light off and trudged back to the bedroom. I should have dressed and left right then. It was three in the morning. I could leave, go to my place, then go to work. _Liss will have a suit for you at work in the morning. No rush._ I groaned, crawling back into bed. Rose immediately curled into me, sighing softly. I knew in that moment, I would do anything this girl wanted. I brushed strands of hair away from her face, cherishing every moment I could get.

**~D~**

Small fingers drifted over my face, trying carefully not to wake me. I fought a smile. They tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, skimming down my jaw, ghosting down my neck, stopping above my heart. I felt her move slightly before her other hand traced the tattoo on my left wrist.

I slowly moved my arms, twining them around her waist, pulling her close to me. With her head in my chest, I smiled slightly. I slowly stretched as she pulled back. I opened my eyes and found my reflection in her deep brown orbs. I smiled.

"G'morning." My voice was rough with sleep. She smiled.

"Good morning sunshine." Her smile lit up the whole room, making me momentarily forget all of the questions she must need answered. I noticed she had already dressed and caught the time on her alarm clock, my eyes widening. She smiled again.

"I took care of it, Comrade. Liss knows you need a personal day." I nodded, sitting slowly. I waited for her to bombard me. She didn't, only carefully assessing me.

"Go ahead. Ask away." She hesitated for a short second, her eyes flicking to mine. I nodded and she took a breath. Her first question blew me away.

"What does your tattoo mean?" She looked honestly curious. My eyes flashed down to the small, elegant looking crown that sat on my left wrist. I cleared my throat.

"They uh, they called me The King. Over there." I diverted my eyes, hoping she took the hint. A few minutes later she continued.

"What happened to Natalie? The real story. I don't just want the 'she was murdered' story. She was your case. So what happened?" I sat silent for a moment, knowing I shouldn't tell her.

"She went missing about a week before her murder. I didn't know you knew her. We questioned everyone, searched everywhere, and still got no where. There were signs of sexual abuse." Her eyes widened.

"Have you questioned Jessie Zeklos?" Her frantic expression tore away at my heart. He had a reputation and throughout questioning I had learned that he and Rose had dated. They had a falling out about four months ago.I had a feeling I knew why. I nodded.

"His alibi checked out." The fear in her face made me want to wrap her in my arms and try my best to protect her from the terrible things in the world. Unfortunately, I had a sinking feeling that even as young as she was, she wasn't naive about the world in the way most her age were.

"I promise you, Rose. I promise I'll catch the son of a bitch who killed her." She sniffled a little, raising her eyes back to mine.

"Tell me about your family." She motioned around her. "You've met mine already." She smiled and I felt myself opening up for the first time in several years. And from there, all questions were fair game. Liyla, my father, the war, working with the bureau, everything.

"I have an idea for practice today, but you have to trust me." My mind threw an immediate flag up, but I nodded.

"Okay, but where ever we go, I need to run by my house first." She nodded. She walked to her closet, grabbing some scraps of material, before heading to the bathroom. I decided to take Thor out for her.

After clipping the leash on the horse sized dog, we made our way to the park near their home. I walked with Thor, taking in all of the joggers and families.

Upon returning, the breath left my body as Rose walked from her room in a black dress. The bottom was solid black and hugged her body wonderfully. The top was made of some sort of black see through material with gold sequins underneath it, all separated with a and of gold sequins. Oh, boy.

**DxDxDxDxD**

After checking on everything and changing clothes, Rose drug me down the sidewalk to who knows where.

"It's a surprise Comrade." She gave me a duh look, making me chuckle.

We stopped in front of club Moroi. She walked by all of the eager people in line, earning more than her share of dirty looks. The bouncer immediately motioned for her to go ahead. She grabbed my hand, dragging me behind her.

The bar was the first stop. Next was the dance floor. The music was a slow tempo song with a woman singing. The bass thumped hard enough to rattle my teeth. Rose set a slow tempo, guiding me easily. She dipped low, slowly coming back up.

"Just humor me, Comrade." Okay then. I knew nothing of what she was doing, only following in her foot steps. She lifted a backwards kick between my legs, shocking me for a moment, before realising she wasn't going in for the kill. She turned her back to me, leaning on my chest, and slowly trailed her hand down her throat, between her breasts, attaching it to my leg. I have a new appreciation for this song, I'd admit.

**DxDxDxDxD**

"You know, I just knew Comrade was an appropriate name for you. Now I know why." I chuckled at her as we walked towards her home. I stopped at the back door to the apartments. I knew if I followed her, I'd stay. My gaze flicked down to hers, and she licked her lips. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. You're already too deep…

My lips touched hers and all thoughts vanished. She reached up, locking her fingers around locks of my hair. A growl erupted from deep in my chest and she gasped, allowing my tongue entrance. We fought one another for dominance before pulling back. She gave me a chaste peck before turning to the door. She turned back once more.

"Goodnight, King Comrade." With a small smirk and eyes full of smile, she turned and walked into the hallway. My hand came to my lips. I shook my head. I was in deep. Really, really deep.

* * *

**The song in the club scene is Banks-Waiting Game. I'm thinking it will be the song they dance their tango to. Once again, let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's 6! Thank you all for the feedback I have ****received! This chapter may come as a surprise for many, but bear with me. I have big plans for this story and we're only just starting. **

**I love reading the reviews I receive! They give me the needed encouragement to keep going sometimes!**

**ALSO: For those of you who like making covers for stories, I would really love to have a fan made cover for this story. If anyone is interested! Credit would be given to you in each chapter! It must have the Title, but other than that, it's free game. I will pick my favorite of them next Friday. Just throwing it out there, if no one is interested, I will make one of my own. Just want to see different people's perspective of what the cover should be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. It rightfully belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**DPOV**

I walked from my office the next morning with tension radiating from me. Ivan was awake. I was thrilled. Beyond so, actually. But also nervous. I was supposed to have lunch with Ivan Saturday. Instead, I had went to watch Rose. Guilt swirled in my chest so strongly I almost couldn't breath. Kirova gave me a long lunch, saying that she could spare me for three hours but expected me to be back at 1.

I hated how hospitals felt. The hushed voices that swirled around me, the smell of cleaning agents, all mixed with the neutral white that surrounded everything. Hated it.

"Ivan Zeklos." The receptionist looked up, before nodding and skimming her records.

"Oh yes. Mr. Zeklos. Top floor, room 402." I was shocked. The top floor? I knew Ivan was a lawyer and all, but to have upgraded to that scale was tremendous and costly.

I nodded and trekked to the elevators. I pondered the status of Ivan's housing the whole way. Did someone from the firm come down? The doors dinged and I made my way down the hall. I peered through the glass.

Ivan lay still on the bed. Tubes and wires connected to him from all directions. His normally shaggy, blond hair was shaved. His eyes were closed and I almost turned and went back to work. I took a deep breath and walked inside. His eyes opened and relief sagged through me.

"You gave everyone quit the stare, you know. I said you just wanted attention." I cleared my throat and a smile flashed across his face.

"Well, I knew you were gettin' all cozy with your dancing friend, so I figured 'hey, this'll get the ladies.'" Smart ass. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's good to have you back, man." I clapped his shoulder before pulling a chair towards his bed.

"Speaking of your dancing friend, how is she?" My head popped up at the mention of Rose. I shrugged, earning a hearty laugh.

"Dancing. She's whoopin' my ass for sure." He mumbled something along the lines of 'wish it were mine.'

"Call her. I want to be formally introduced." He crossed his arms over his chest like a 5 year old. I groaned and pulled my cell from my pocket. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey comrade!" I could hear the smile in her voice and felt one of my own stretch across my face.

"Hey. Are you busy? I have someone who wants to meet you officially. He says since he just woke up from a three day coma he deserves it." I heard her gasp.

"Oh, Dimitri! That's great! I'll be there in a few!" After hanging up and I turned to see Ivan with a smug grin. I scowled, sitting back beside his bed.

"I don't know why you want to meet her. We're just dance partners." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"My ass Dimitri Belikov. I wasn't born yesterday nor am I oblivious. You're my best friend. I know when you're smitten." I hated the cocky glint in his eyes. I scowled. Just before I could say something in retort, my phone rang a second time. Liss.

"Belikov."

"D! Get your ass down here now! We got another body!" I cursed in russian as I hung up the phone.

"You do know I speak russian right?" I turned to Ivan who was smiling. "I'm assuming you're having to go in?" Guilt seeped onto my face. He laughed. "It's cool. I understand having a kick ass FBI Agent as a best friend comes with set backs."

Chuckling I slapped his shoulder and promised to check back in after work. I stepped from the elevator on the main floor, colliding with an all too familiar small body. Her face shown anger before she realized it was me.

"Hey comrade." She smiled gently, taking my breath away. "So, I'm assuming you have to go into work…" Her eyes were teasing. I shook my head before nodding.

"Yeah, work calls." A small smile played on her face.

"Of course. Well, I'll go meet your friend anyway. He seems pretty adamant." My smile grew.

"Yeah. That he is. Though I wish I could stay to referee. He's quit…" I struggled to find the right word. "up front." I finished. She laughed.

"Thanks for the warning." My phone buzzed, reminding me that my partner was waiting for me with a dead body. Rose seem to realize this, as she tiptoed to kiss my cheek. She straightened the collar of my blazer.

"Go get the bad guy. You always do." Her smile was soft as she sidestepped me, stepping into the elevator.

**DxDxDxDxD**

I sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, before stepping from the SUV. The police stepped to the side, knowing who I was, as I ducked under the caution tape. Liss looked my way when I got closer.

"So, same scenario as Dashkov, raped, tortured, killed. Thankfully this body wasn't dumped at the studio. She has been identified as Meredith Nardini. Another upper…" I finally glanced her way as she trailed off. "You're awfully happy looking to be at a murder scene."

My eyes widened and I cleared my throat. Liss smiled and shook her head. "I'm guessing Ivan isn't the only reason behind that schoolboy grin tugging at your lips? After all you did sleep with her." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yeah, well if you weren't sexing up the dressing room Monday night I wouldn't have been in her room in the first place. And we didn't sleep together, we just slept in the same bed. That's all." She outright laughed as we walked back to our cars.

"You're welcome then, in that case." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a flash caught my eye. My eyes widened as I recognized the stark blue eyes staring at me. I took off at a sprint, calling Liss.

"Liss. I'm in pursuit of Zeklos right now. Down the alley opposite of the crime scene." I slammed the phone, drawing my pistol.

"FBI! STOP NOW!" Of course, that line never works, but it was worth a shot. I saw Zeklos approaching a chain link fence a smirked. Gotcha. Suddenly he whirled to face me. Before I realized he held a small gun, it was too late. Shots rang out through the streets. Zeklos crumpled to his knees before face planting.

I lifted the hand that had instinctively moved to my midsection. Crimson stained my fingers. Well damn. I could hear ringing, all the while my vision blurred. My thoughts turned to Roza. This would undoubtedly pull us out of the dancing competition and that surprisingly disappointed me. How would I see Roza? I couldn't lose her. Not when I had just replaced that cold hole that had been ripped inside me when Liyla was killed. I couldn't lose someone else.

I was faintly aware of the bustling around me. I could hear a distant voice shouting at me to stay awake. Sirens echoed around me as well. I saw blurs of the sky and flashing lights before Roza's face appeared. Darkness took me next.

**RPOV**

My smile was still in full play as I stepped from the elevator. I pushed through the door and saw the man I had visited the past few days. Although, now his eyes were open and a smile graced his handsome features.

"You must be the illustrious Rose I hear so much about." I laughed, nodding.

"That I am. And you are Ivan Zeklos." His smirk was mirrored by mine. He gestured to the seat.

"I've been rude. Please, sit." I complied. "So, I've been told you two are 'just dancing partners' as Dimka likes to put it." I smiled. Dimka. Cute.

"Yeah, I've been tasked with teaching him." His smile grew impossibly bigger.

"Ah, yes. But, Rose, I'm a lawyer. Which means I do my homework." I shrugged, not seeing the point. He gestured around the room. " Which means, by doing said homework, I know you are loaded. Really loaded. I know Dimka doesn't have the means to have me stationed on the top floor and my firm could give a rats ass less. That leaves you." His finger pointed in my direction. Lawyers. I simply shrugged again. He let out an exasperated breath. "What would possess someone who had never met me to place me in such nice care?"

"Well, you're Dimitri's only family over here. It was killing him, you being in here. So I did everything I could to ensure you lived through this. Dimitri doesn't deserve to lose someone else he cares about." He threw his hands up, startling me.

"Oh for shit's sake! You two," He pointed an accusing finger at me. "Are the most oblivious people I have ever met! I swear you two act like it's nothing, and you pull shit like this for each other. 'I'm just gonna drop several grand on this guy's best friend just because he's. a. nice. guy!'" He took a deep breath at the end of his rant, causing me to chuckle.

I got up, grabbing his glass and walked to the sink to fill it up. Setting it back down, Ivan looked at it grudgingly.

"Thanks." He mumbled, greedily taking a gulp from it. I chuckled.

"To answer your question honestly, Ivan. I have no clue. He can be such a prick sometimes. But, he has this way about him. This, hero complex. He can be so cold, but turn around and make you feel so loved. I don't know. If he says we're just dancing partners, that's what we are. He calls the shots." His eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise.

"You, Roza, are an amazing woman." A blush rose on my cheeks and I looked away.

Suddenly Lissa barged through the door. The first thing I realized was that her shirt was covered in crimson splatters. I covered my mouth, trying to hold the sob back that threatened to explode. Her eyes were sad. Tears immediately pricked behind my eyes. Lord, don't let it be him.

"He's in surgery. They don't really know what his chances are. He was shot in the stomach. That's all I know." I looked at Ivan who had sad eyes. I bolted from my seat, striding to the elevator. I could feel Liss behind me. I finally spoke in the elevator.

"It was Jessie wasn't it? He got him. I told Dimitri he was dangerous. And now…" I broke off, sobs erupting from my chest. I slid to the floor of the elevator. Liss followed me, wrapping her arms around me.

"He's a fighter Rose. He's gonna make it through this. For us." I sniffled, allowing her to help me to my feet as the elevator dinged.

**RxRxRxRxR**

I felt like I had paced a trench in the waiting room floor. Liss sat, watching me the whole time. I felt selfish. She should be the one allowed to freak out, after all they had known each other forever. But, here I was, pacing the floor. The girl who had known Dimitri for a very short time. Lissa's voice cut my striding short.

"He killed him Rose." My gaze shot to her face, asking silently for an explanation. "Dimitri. Jesse may have caught him in the stomach, but not before Dimitri recognized the threat and fired a shot at Jesse's heart. He's not gonna mess with you anymore Rose."

I fell into the closest chair. He was gone. Really gone. I wouldn't have to put up with any backhanded sexual threats. He had only gotten to me once, but that was all it took. I shuddered at the memory.

"He was killed Natalie. We have evidence proving he raped her and we searched his apartment and found the knife used to torture and kill her there. We're positive it'll match the injuries on the newest victim as well." I nodded mechanically. Dimitri had saved me. Unknowingly and it may have cost him his life, but he saved me. More tears spilled from my eyes and I dropped my head into my hands.

I didn't know how long I sat like that, but finally the doors pushed open, revealing a doctor. Lissa and I both turned our attention to him immediately.

"You are here for Agent Belikov?" We nodded. "He suffered quite a bit of internal bleeding, but through surgery we were able to get it under control. He is stabilized now. I want to keep him in ICU for the remainder of the night, but under the best circumstances he will be moved into a room tomorrow. He is allowed one visitor." He walked back through the doors, leaving Liss and I with our thoughts. I cleared my throat, wiping my eyes.

"You should go see him. I'll go tell Ivan he's out of surgery." I turned, quickly making my way to the elevator. If Liss was going to protest, I didn't give her the chance to.

Ivan was elated that Dimitri had made it through surgery and insisted I stay here at the hospital. I declined, telling him Liss was with him.

**RxRxRxRxR**

Thor and I walked through the park. He was elated at me being home. He could tell something was wrong though. The darkness around us was comforting, blanketing us. Flashes of Dimitri laying in a puddle of blood, Natalie's wide desperate eyes, and my own fear as Jesse had stalked towards me was overbearing me.

I locked the door behind me, turning the lights off as I made my way to the bedroom. Thor followed me patiently, used to the routine. I climbed into the bed and Thor, sensing my emotions, crawled up to me. He normally slept at the foot, but tonight knew I needed someone here. Tears started falling rapidly onto the pillow. The pillow Dimitri had used just two nights ago. With arms around Thor and the comfort of Dimitri's aftershave filling my senses, sleep was forced upon me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's 7! I hope you all enjoy! I'm halfway through 8, so it may be up at the end of the week. No promises. Here's some russian perspective on the situation. :) A huge thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, ****favorites, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters.**

* * *

DPOV

I woke slowly. I felt like shit. My throat felt like the desert and my torso was stiff and achy. I flinched when I took a breath. My eyes fluttered open. Damn. I would be in the hospital. I looked to my left and was surprised to find Ivan there. He smiled.

"'Bout damn time sleeping beauty. I thought you were going to make us wait another day." I groaned.

"How long I been out?" I flinched at the sound of my voice. He chuckled, looking up from the magazine he was reading. Sports Illustrated. I rolled my eyes.

"Two days. Your girlies have been worried sick about you. Speaking of, Rose is the reason we have jam up service here. I figured I should tell you because I doubted that she would have. Being all self sacrificing like she is. Good girl, that one is. I hope you keep her and don't let your natural jackassness get in the way." He pointed to my right. I turned to see a card along with a small teddy bear. "I didn't get one of those. Though she was thoughtful enough to get me this."

He held up his magazine in triumph. I shook my head. Where was she? I had to tell her, tell her I was sorry about screwing up her chance for bragging rights. And most importantly, tell her that she was the last thing I thought of before I blacked out. She had to know. Ivan, sensing my desperation, spoke up.

"Helping with practices my man." He checked the clock on the wall. "Due here any time now." He focused back on his magazine, seemingly pleased with himself. I chuckled and then winced. Damn.

Wait. What had he meant by 'she was the reason we had jam up service'? The room we were in had to cost a fortune, not to mention the fact that the very best doctors worked this floor.

"Ive, what did you mean?" I was met by a curious, but clueless look. I sighed.

"You said she was responsible for us being up here?" Realization dawned as his face turned into an 'o'.

"Well, the thing is, Rose is loaded." He sat, waiting my response while my mind was thrown into overdrive. Then it clicked. Mazur-Hathaway. The couple had been infamous ever since their death. Their case was an example to everyone. Abe was a mob figure head and was taken out, along with his wife. Thankfully no one had noticed their little girl. That was Rose. My eyes widened and Ivan nodded.

"Yeah man, that's her." My mind tumbled over the new fact, trying to find a response.

After the doctor checked me out, I lay back against the pillow. I closed my eyes, remembering Zeklos' face, so similar to the man who was like a brother to me, yet so different. I flinched, remembering the sound of gunshots in the alley. I turned to Ivan.

"Did they tell you?" He glanced up at me. "That I shot, I shot your cousin." I looked away, afraid of the wraith that might fall across his features.

"Dimka. That kid was messed up. My whole family knew it. We didn't know how bad, but Rose told me. Told me what that bastard did to those girls, to her. The final straw was shooting you. He wasn't my cousin, Dimka. Not really." I felt my eyes glisten slightly at his words. My head fell limply against the pillow.

The door opened and my breath left me in a whoosh. I was faintly aware of Ivan excusing himself and limping from the room. The small brunette walked closer in a shy-like manner. I catalogued her features: her gorgeous brown/black hair, deep brown eyes, full lips, gorgeous body.

She stood, seemingly doing the same, only I was sure I looked like hell. Her eyes met mine and soon her eyes were glazed over. She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the sob I could see building up. With weak arms, I reached out for her.

She approached me cautiously, afraid I would break. I pulled her to me, situating her carefully around my wound. She shook as she choked back sobs. My heart broke. I couldn't stand to see her so upset. I whispered words I hoped would comfort her. I felt her hot tears against my bare chest. She pulled back to look at me, wiping her eyes. She placed her small hands on my face, feeling of the stubble that was there.

"I. I thought he had gotten you too. That I would never see you again. I thought…" She tucked her head carefully in my neck. I twined my fingers of one hand through her hair as the other pressed her closer to me. I vowed right then that I would never let her go.

**DxDxDxDxD**

It was my last day in the hospital. After haggling with the nurse, she agreed I could go home, strictly on bed rest. But, I had to find a place to stay. Ivan was still hobbling around on his broken leg, so Vika told him she would house him until he was self sufficient. I grimaced at the thought. Rose, surprisingly, had been the first to speak up. She said Thor needed company during the day when she was practicing anyway.

My doctor had laughed but conceded. Ivan sat with me as we waited for Rose and Vika. The giggling alerted us to their presence.

"No way! Ambrose did that! In the middle of a show!" Vika burst out in a fit of laughter at Rose's disgusted face.

"It's not funny Vika! It was supposed to be one of those almost kisses that looked romantic. Instead he stuck his tongue down my throat!" Vika was gasping, holding her side. I scowled at the thought of someone having their tongue down Roza's throat. This caused Ivan to laugh.

"Watch out guys, sensitive topic. We don't wanna know who's had their tongue where on either of your bodies." I glared at him, understanding the double meaning. Vika blushed and Rose outright laughed.

"I could go all day telling you about it, Ivan." She threw him a wink and he threw his head back laughing. Casting a look my way, he grinned devilishly.

"In that case, maybe you and I should leave these two children here." Rose barked a laugh out and shook her head. She grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and began pushing me towards the exit.

Upon arriving at the studio, she wheeled me down to the ballroom. Adrian had wanted her opinion on Sydney and his routine. I huffed. Sage's eyes grew huge as she saw me wheel through the door. Adrian broke from her, wrapping an arm briefly around Rose, kissing her cheek. He stopped in front of me, hand outstretched.

"Welcome back man. I want to thank you. The world is a safer place without him in it." He clapped my shoulder lightly, earning a nod from me.

"Okay Rosie, we were thinking…" I tuned out, simply watching them go over and over their dance routine, earning remarks from Rose. She shook her head in exasperation.

"No. You know what you're doing wrong you just won't correct it. You're Sydney." She grabbed Adrian as if she were him and he were Sage. I chuckled, but her seemed concentrated. Rose started to lead him. "Adrian, this is our best dance. The Paso? So I know you can do better."

"Now, step, step, stop, head, step, step, step, twist. Damn, you're a bitch to move." Adrian scowled. They practiced that several times, then Rose stepped down. After an hour of watching complicated moves ending with a panting Sage, they called it wraps.

"Rosie, we gotta practice for tomorrow night. Oh, and Alberta has some of our routines for the cruise we're gonna need to start practicing." Rose nodded, making her way over to me.

"How you doin?" She took a sip of her water. I shrugged.

"The painkillers help a bit." A worried expression crossed her face. I grabbed her wrist. "I'm fine.

"I can help you upstairs?" I chuckled, suppressing the flinch.

"Roza I'm fine." She huffed and turned to meet Adrian.

"Okay, so this is gonna be the first dance of the night right?" Adrian nodded. Happy by C2C started. Arms and legs started going every where. It was a job to just try to keep up with their almost jive-like dance. When the music slowed, so did their movements. It picked up again and so did the kicks. Adrian grabbed Rose's arms, flipping her in the air. She somehow landed on her toes, hands on his chest. She smirked. They started taking huge steps towards me, stopping just barely inside the dance floor. Rose had a hold of Adrian's arm and made a move like she was going to twirl him like he did her. No way. I saw Adrian jump and flip. Of course, he landed it.

I scowled. The man never seemed to take a wrong step with her. They shared a laugh at something and Rose turned my way again. I wiped the jealousy from my face before she had the chance to see it. She smiled, wiping the sweat from her brow. I chuckled.

"You like?" Her smile was contagious. I nodded.

"Of course I like it. You're only the best dancer I know." She blushed faintly.

"You obviously haven't met many." I scoffed as she wheeled me through the exit.

I was amazed at her strength as she helped me stand and sit on the couch in her room. She handed me the remote and walked into the kitchen. Thor lay at my feet in a protective manner, making me shake my head. Silly dog.

My mother had been quite happy that I had a 'lady friend', as Vika had told her, to take care of me over here. It took everything in my power to convince her to stay home and not waste vacation time to come take care of her grown son.

Rose placed a sandwich down in front of me with a water. I smiled up at her.

"I thought about ordering take out but it's pretty late already." She had told me earlier not to expect five course meals, as she wasn't a very decorated cook. Therefore, I vowed to take up cooking as soon as I could use the bathroom without wanting to cry. Although, showering was the worst, not that I would admit that to Rose.

After eating, Rose helped me to the bedroom. I hated this needy stuff. I was supposed to take care of her. Not the other way around. Ivan and Vika had dropped a bag of my things off earlier and they now lay on Rose's bed. Rose grabbed her sleep wear and trudged to the bathroom exhaustedly. I hated being useless.

I stood, using the side of the bed, and unbuttoned my jeans, letting them fall to the floor. I was determined to be of some use. I sighed as I slid my boxers down as well, stretching. As a bachelor of sorts, having the ability to do whatever I wanted was nice. Now, as I pulled the flannel bottoms up my legs, I realized I would need to behave somewhat. That meant not sleeping stark naked. I frowned slightly.

Rose walked in just as I got situated. I smiled before realizing what she was wearing. Or wasn't. Sure, I had seen her in her skimpy dresses and the other night she was only in her underwear. But I hadn't paid a whole lot of attention. Now, her small shorts rode dangerously up her legs and her cami did nothing to camouflage the fact the she didn't wear a bra to bed. Shit. Maybe the boxers should have stayed on.

Rose smirked and strode to the bedside, picking my discarded clothes up. She walked from the room for a moment, returning with Thor hot on her heels. He jumped eagerly onto the foot of the bed, causing Rose to scowl.

"Thor, not so rough." I swear the dog looked down for a moment before turning his big brown eyes up to mine, pleadingly. I sighed.

"He's fine Roza." She gave a small smile and grabbed a pillow. I frowned. "Where are you going?" She looked at me like it was obvious.

"You got shot. Seriously. I'm not gonna risk sleeping in the same bed as you and accidentally punching you in the side." I panicked, feeling guilty.

"I can sleep on the couch." I blurted before I thought about it. Her look asking if I was stupid answered my question. She walked to my side, raising her hand to my cheek.

"Goodnight Comrade. I'm glad you're okay." I smiled.

"Goodnight Roza." She kissed my cheek, barely ghosting her lips across my flesh, before walking out of the bedroom. Thor raised his head, looking after his owner then up to me, before plopping his head back onto his paws. I chuckled.

_I exhaled, cocking my finger around the trigger. I was ready. Only this time, it wasn't the mother and child. It was Jesse. My eyes widened as he threw the grenade and my finger squeezed. It was too late, like always. The convoy had been hit and Jesse now lay in a pool of his blood._

_I trudged down to help with the bodies. I grabbed the vest of a female officer and began to drag her away from the rubble. I looked down, catching a glimpse of something familiar. What I saw made me freeze, my knees faltering, sending me to the ground. _

_Roza's eyes stared up at me, pleading for help. Her face was masked with dirt and blood. Her hair caked in it as well. I could only kneel beside her, my hands tracing the planes of her face. My hands shook as my head whipped back and forth, not believing what lay before me. How had someone so pure been caught up by something so evil? I lay my head on her chest, praying there was a beat there. I was met by silence. _

I bolted straight up, releasing a hoarse yell. Pain lanced up my side, reassuring me that I was awake. I fought desperately to calm my breathing, hoping I hadn't woken Rose. Thor had immediately crawled upwards to lick my hand reassuringly. I gave in, scratching the horse-sized dog.

I heard footsteps and contemplated the idea of pretending to be asleep. Rose appeared at the doorway, banishing that idea. Her worried expression made me turn to face the window. I felt the bed dip softly and small hands placed themselves on my shoulder blades. Still struggling for breath, I turned towards her. I kept my eyes trained on the bed, not wanting to face the one person who could read me like an open book.

She placed her hands under my chin, slowly tipping it towards her. Her brown eyes were so soft, I felt like I could drown in them.

"Hey, you're okay. I'm here." I nodded. She trailed one hand up my cheek, pushing some of the strands of hair that plastered to my forehead. She stood and walked from the room, leaving me reeling.

She returned seconds later with a pill bottle and a glass of water. Understanding dawned on me. I swallowed the pills, drinking the water greedily.

"You wanna talk about it?" I took a deep breath.

"Not particularly, no." She nodded. "Rose," she turned to look back at me. "don't leave. I'll risk having you knock me out in my sleep. I can't go through that again and with you here I won't." She looked at me for a moment more before nodding. She stood, closing the door. She walked to the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers. I sank back down, turning my head towards her. She looked down at my bandage. She lay on the opposite side of my wound. I reached out, pulling her to my side. She tentatively reached up, placing her hand on my left pec, resting her head in the crook of my shoulder.

I breathed in her scent of vanilla and smiled. I could stay like this forever. I felt her breathing even out and my words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"I think I love you, Rose." Her breathing stayed the same, assuring me that my thoughts were still my own. Smiling once more, sleep overtook my senses. This time, peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**As I promised… Tada! Just kidding. I have a cover made, since no one seemed interested. Which, who knows how many of you even read these! Thank you all again for your support! **

***IMPORTANT*MUST*READ***

**This story is rate M, but I want to know how many of you want a really sour lemon in this story? Or would you rather I make an outtake for the lemons in this story? Or just not have any at all? It's up to you guys! Please please let me know!**

* * *

RPOV

Thor and I jogged down the sidewalk, our breath visible in the frigid, late January air. Snow was flurrying around us and we came to a stop, waiting to cross the cross walk. I had left a still dormant Dimitri at my apartment. My thoughts made a beeline to last night. His hoarse screams had stilled my heart.

I shook my head. Forget it Rose, not happening. Thor and I turned the corner to my building, finally coming to a walk. I let Thor into my apartment before walking back downstairs. Adrian and Ambrose were already there, looking at me expectantly. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

I was stuck doing a salsa with these two for the cruise. After doing cool down stretches I chunked my hoodie, leaving me in a sports bra, and joined the two egg heads.

"So Rose, the song is Everything I can't have by Robin Thicke. Listen to it, love it, memorize it." I groaned, but nodded anyway. We listened to it several times before starting a routine.

"Okay, salsa is sexy and exciting. Rose, suck it up buttercup, 'cause smooches are involved." My mouth fell open.

"Oh come on! Really? Why am I the only female that has to kiss everyone in this damn place?" They both chuckled.

"Because dear, it's what the dirty aristocratic women want." Adrian winked. "Besides, it's not the first time you've kissed either of us." They high fived and I pondered permanently knocking them out.

After spending a couple of hours practicing, their FBI partners were due to arrive, so I decided to check up on mine. I stuck my earbuds in, purchasing the song and immediately remembering the rehearsed cues. I opened the door, shutting it softly.

Dimitri was still snoring softly. I chuckled. Since it was only 9:30, I decided on cooking a little breakfast, still listening to the song. It played on my Ihome and I had to admit, it was catchy. I couldn't cook much, but breakfast happened to be under the category of safe foods. I salsa-ed around the kitchen, forcing the moves into my mind, as I scrambled the eggs.

I had just finished the food, rinsing the dishes off, when I felt eyes on me. I immediately stopped my movements, turning. I was met by curious, but sleepy, brown eyes.

"Do I get service like this every morning?" He smirked slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Only mornings when I'm learning new dances." He chuckled slightly, trying to hide the flinch. I sat a plate in front of his slumped over form at the bar, before turning to get his pills. I sat them next to his plate.

"Coffee, juice, or water?"

"Coffee, black." I nodded, pouring him a cup and turning my music off at the same time.

"That seems like a fast song." I nodded, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Salsa." He nodded. "What'cha wanna do today?" He looked up, pondering the question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I felt the breeze above my head as the question flew above it. I waited for him to elaborate. "About your parents, your money?" Oh.

"It's not a big deal." He scoffed and we fell back into companionable silence.

RxRxRxRxR

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. Dimitri was beginning to move about more and take less pain killers. I took that as a positive sign. 'Until he's well enough to go home.' My subconscious sneered. I frowned. I'd cross that bridge when it came.

Tonight was show time for our friendly agents. The meat heads and I also planned on performing our salsa for the first time. We would go first. I took a deep breath and walked out into the dining space, searching for Dimitri. I spotted him easily, sitting with a few other agents here for the show. As I approached, I heard him introduce me.

I curtsied, before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering silently in his ear. "You okay?" He nodded faintly, giving me an appreciative smile. I smiled back, shaking hands with the others at the table.

I scampered quickly back stage, and jumped into my red salsa dress. It was beautiful. The top and bottom had beaded fringe to accent my moves and were connected with three beaded strands in the shape of a 'v' with a line up the center. Ambrose would wear white pants and vest, while Adrian wore black.

I heard Alberta begin the welcome speech and started limbering up. When I was finished, the three of us took the stage to get into position. "C'mon Rosie, let's do this." I smiled at the guys.

"Now, to start the night off, we have three of our professionals. Rose Hathaway will perform with Adrian, who is in black, and Ambrose, who is in white."

The song started and we came alive. We twirled around and shook our butts, earning applause. Next was spins into a halt, in time with the music. Each grabbed onto one of my hands, salsa-ing and twirling. Ambrose let go, doing his own thing in the back while Adrian and I made a convincing case as a steamy couple through dancing. Internal flinch. He dipped me back, dipping me once more quickly, before pulling me into a steamy kiss. I flinched and Adrian smiled. Ambrose pretended to be outraged, yanking me from Adrian, dragging me through his legs, stepping over me several times, using his foot behind him to push me to my feet. Then it was his turn to make us look like a steamy couple. I swear if he uses tongue, I thought, I'm going to bit it off. He did a double dip with me, just as Adrian had, pulling me in for a kiss. No tongue, thankfully. Adrian grabbed one arm, Ambrose holding on to the other, and we began the fast steps again. They slung me outward, almost past the barrier of the dance floor, before pulling me back. _When her tongue goes round and round I go da da-da-da da da da da_. I bent quickly, crawling back up their bodies, Adrian on my right, Ambrose on my left. The song hit one more hard beat, leaving us froze. Adrian with his hands holding his hat in front of his face, I jutted my butt out with hands on his chest, leaving Ambrose with a hand on my butt and the other across his chest. Each of us were left breathless as we bowed and made our way backstage. Each kissed my cheek lovingly before heading off to get changed.

I changed into an elegant floor length gown that was see through in some parts and black in others. I danced around as I slipped my black pumps on. Sighing after finally achieving my goal, I strutted from behind closed doors, making my way towards Agent Belikov. I smiled, before realizing the spare seat beside him was taken. A raven haired woman sat beside him, placing her hand sparingly on his arm. I made my way to the bar, grabbing a shot, before glancing around.

I smiled as I spotted an empty spot. Marcus Lazar sat with his cousin Avery. They danced at Club Moroi. Before Jesse, there had been Marcus. He was sweet to me, but had the reputation of a player. He was decently tall, had sandy brown hair, and deep brown eyes. The epitome of a Theo James look a like. I broke things off with him because our careers were heading in different directions, but we still kept in touch.

I gracefully plopped down to his right, taking his eyes from the performance. I thought of going and pushing long legs, dark hair from her spot beside Dimitri, but relented. Marcus took in my appearance, smiling mischievously.

"Hey gorgeous. You were great out there." I saw Avery roll her eyes. I smirked, placing a hand on his arm just as Dimitri's friend had done to him.

"Thanks love. Too bad it wasn't you up there. I no longer have trust in Ambrose when it comes to kissing." Marcus barked out a laugh, causing me to giggle.

"We'll have to fix that then, won't we?" His eyes twinkled and I could see what I had thought was so attractive some years ago. My mind, however, was across the room. I sighed, turning my attention to my friends as they danced.

Soon, Jill and Chris performed a cha cha, wrapping up the performance for the night. That's when Alberta caught my eye, her face glowing at seeing who I sat with. Shit. After the dance had finished, Alberta said what I never wanted to hear.

"It seems like we have a special guest, ladies and gentlemen." I flinched and Marcus chortled out a laugh. Alberta had loved him, especially since he was my 'first'. "I believe our lovely Rose has picked out a dance partner for the night. Lucky for us, he picks up quick." In my peripherals, I saw Dimitri's head whip around. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. "Let's give them a challenge, shall we?" The crowd applauded. "Rose, I want to see a quickstep. You have ten minutes to change. Your music is backstage." I caught her wicked smile and groaned. Marcus and I walked hand in hand backstage, earning an uproar from the crowd.

"Can you undo me?" Marcus' fingers deftly unzipped my gown and I stepped from it, going to the closet. I picked a long aqua gown with slits up the sides. I found the matching vest and a hat and threw them at Marcus. His eyes darkened.

"Your turn to help me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, undoing the buttons of his shirt. The manager, Stan, told us our music was Ballroom Blitz by Sweet. I took a deep breath. I had dance to this before. We ran through our moves quickly intending to improvise later.

We started separated, our feet seemingly out of control, making moves in time with the music. We turned to one another, almost kicking our feet together. He grabbed my hands, pulling me closer before starting the intense, fast pace of a quickstep. We used the entire floor, never letting our feet touch the ground for longer than a few seconds at a time.

We finished, breathless. A standing ovation was given and I felt myself blush slightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was our very own Rosemarie Hathaway and Marcus Lazar from our neighbors, Club Moroi."

I changed back, entering the dining space with Marcus on my heels. I spotted Dimitri and thankfully he was alone. I walked to him and lightly kissed his cheek. His eyes softened. I was surprised to see awe, lust, and jealousy? Odd.

"Hello Roza." He slinked one arm around my waist, claiming me almost. It was hot. No doubt.

"Marcus, this is my good friend Agent Dimitri Belikov. Comrade, this is Marcus Lazar, my… friend." I finished lamely. I could see Dimitri sizing Marcus up before he unwrap his arm from me, grabbing Marcus' hand. Said arm found its way back around me. Just then, long legs appeared once more. There goes my mood.

"Dimka, who is this pretty little thing?" I stiffened and he no doubt noticed.

"Tasha, this is my friend Rose. I've been staying with her while I heal, she was kind enough to offer me a place." Tasha shook my out stretched hand.

"Dimka, you know you always have a place with me." The double meaning wasn't lost to me and I knew Dimitri couldn't have missed it either.

"I would just burden you Tasha, it's okay." He gave a kind smile. The green monster roared inside of me. It was all I could do to squash it down. Thankfully Marcus broke her from her eye sex she was having.

"Well Rose, I gotta head home. I would offer you drinks, but I see you have plans." His kind eyes reflected the light as he smiled and winked. I pushed my blush down. I nodded. He joined his cousin and they walked from the dining room. I turned to Dimitri, about to tell him I was going upstairs, until Chris and Ambrose caught my wrists.

"Rosie! Dance with me!" Obviously, they were two sheets in the wind. I laughed, shooting Dimitri a look for help. He chuckled. I yelped as Ambrose gathered me up, plopping me down on the dance floor. We normally cut loose when most of the guests left.

Revolution by Diplo came over the speakers and my crew and I danced as best we could with our tight fitting gowns. Adrian appeared from nowhere, towing Sydney, who still looked uncomfortable dancing. I laughed. This wasn't even dancing really, more like grinding. I noticed Liss had joined Chris and barked out another laugh. Suddenly, large calloused hands covered mine as they trailed up my body. They stopped, however, when mine traveled across my breast and up to my hair. I suppressed a giggle. Silly Belikov.

"You know, I'm not your sister." I teased, hoping to get a reaction from the stoic russian.

"No. No you are not Roza." Boom. Hormone rush. I trailed my hands back down to interlace them with his. His grip tightened around my small hands, making them feel secure. After a few more lines and more 'innocent' grinding, I trailed my hands back upwards. Keeping his hands locked in a grip with mine, I heard his intake of breath as we passed over my breasts.

He pulled his hands from mine, turning me to face him. I was struck by how beautiful this man truly was. I looked up through my lashes at him. His eyes were dark, nearly black. I bit my lip at the feelings that coursed through me. It had been a long time.

"I'm going upstairs to change. It's getting hot down here." I turned away from him and made my way backstage. The elevator doors had almost shut when a large hand blocked the door. I looked at him expectantly.

"I thought you might need help. After all, that dress is awfully tight." His eyes raked my form. I smiled a wicked, man eater smile. He took a long stride, ending no more than three inches from me. I could feel the heat radiating from him. It seemed like he almost shook. From what? I had no clue. I felt his breath fan across my face as I tipped it upward.

"Is this what you want? Do you want me?" His question was sincere, cautious, and downright dirty all at the same time. I reached up onto my tiptoes, winding a hand behind his neck. I played with the hairs there, causing him to shudder.

"Yes." My lips collided with his, soft and demanding. He willingly opened his mouth, allowing me access. I felt the wall behind my back and was faintly aware that his hands surrounded my head on either side. The doors opened, causing us to pull apart slightly.

Once the door to my apartment was shut securely, I turned to Dimitri, who stood staring. I moved my hair over my shoulders, turning my back to Dimitri. Not needing a hint, his strong hands pulled the zipper down, notch by notch. With my gown in a heap on the floor, I turned towards my bedroom dressed in nothing but my bra, thong, and heels. Before walking through the doorway I sent another famous 'Rose' smile his way, ending with him striding my way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! What everyone wanted! Thank you again for all of the support. Normal disclaimer applies. Without further addo….**

* * *

DPOV

That smile. It left me breathless to say the least. Crazy girl. I shook my head, following her to her bedroom, smiling the whole way. She looked back at me before turning and slowly walking past me, closing the bedroom door. Her hands made contact with my shoulder blades. I exhaled shakily. She slowly walked to stand in front of me, her hands sliding up my shoulders and into my hair.

Good lord. I growled slightly, dropping my head so that our foreheads were pressed together. Before I knew it, her hands were undoing the buttons to my shirt, sliding it from my shoulders. I shuddered at the sudden lack of coverage. Next came the belt. Her deft hands made quick work of it and my pants. I watched her face carefully. She bit her lip, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. Commando was a good idea. My manhood immediately stood at attention. I suppressed a smirk at the awed look on her face. Definite stroke to my ego.

She reached out, tracing the compass tattoo on my right thigh. There was an arrow shot through it. It was the last one I had gotten. Symbolic of always coming home. I let her trace it gently for several seconds before deeming her over dressed.

I prowled towards her, easily grasping her thighs, and hauled her up to my level. Injured or no, my body knew now was not the time to complain. Her legs immediately wrapped around my waist. We groaned simultaneously as her mound made contact with my extremely hard problem. Our lips were locked together, each battling one another's tongue in a fight for dominance. I slowly walked to her bed, stopping when her head began to shake. I pulled back curiously. Her darkened eyes bore straight to my soul.

"You can ravish me like the gentleman you are after you fuck me against the door." I swear, my eyes popped from my skull. She was a blessing, surely too good to be true. Those wonderful words gave me all I need, spurring me into action. I made quick work of the clasp on her bra, letting it fall. That view alone was enough to make my knees buckle. Beautiful was pale in comparison. With a growl, her thong was in half, scattered on the floor. She moaned, throwing her head back.

I all but threw her against the wall. I suckled her neck, making my claim, as I lined her up with my throbbing manhood. I stilled just as the tip connected. She looked at me questioningly.

"You're sure." Honestly, if she said no I would be stuck under a cold shower for the rest of my life. She nodded.

"I'm on the pill. Go ahead." Perfect. This woman was perfect. Period. End of discussion. Admission granted. I thrust once, burying myself inside of her. I stilled, letting her adjust. I was grasping, however, and was beyond willing when she connected her lips with mine again. I pulled all the way out, leaving just the head in, before repeating my previous action. A few more thrusts like that and the damn broke.

I started pounding into her beautiful body, over and over again. She rewarded me with moans each time, slowly getting louder. Soon the moans turned into 'Dimitri', spurring me even faster. I could feel her heels on my ass, making me even harder. I moved my hands from her body to the wall beside her head, getting leverage. My thrusts turned frenzied and I could tell Roza was close.

"Di- You. Have. No. Idea…" I smiled into her neck, raising my lips to hers, smothering her scream. I felt her walls clench around my cock. I groaned.

"Holy shit Rose." I couldn't think. I dropped my head to the crook of her neck, moaning loud enough I was sure whoever was left downstairs could hear me. The rhythm of my thrusts faltered, desperate. I thrust one last time to the hilt, spilling my seed inside her.

I turned so that my back was against the wall, sinking down to the floor before my legs buckled. I wrapped one arm around her chest, pulling her close to me, while the other tangled itself in her wild locks, tucking her head under my chin. I rested my head against the wall as we both struggled to force air into our lungs. I felt her small hands traced patternless circle on my chest. I smiled.

"If I was worth a damn I'd have made it to the bed." She giggled, turning to look at me. Her eyes were peaceful, quit. A smile lit up her face.

"It was fantastic, Comrade. Don't think otherwise." My answering smile sent her in another fit of laughter. "Don't let that get to your head." I chuckled, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"It already has." She shuddered, feeling exactly what I was implying about. I scooped her up, allowing her to kick off her heels, and walked to the bed. I gently sat her down in the middle, crawling over her.

I nestled between her thighs, gazing at her. I couldn't think of any word besides perfect to describe her. The hair I loved so much was tousled all over the place. I was determined to be the last person to see her this way. The blush that rose to her cheeks ripped a growl from my chest.

I crawled up her body in a predatory fashion, leaving her arching her back from the bed. I brought my lips down to hers, kissing her sweetly as she positioned my already hardened member at her entrance. She moaned out as I slid back inside her slick walls. Her moan sent one of my own spiralling from my throat. I dove back to her mouth as I moved my hands from her sides to her breasts, back to her thighs. I placed one around my hip, causing more moans from both of us. This time, I made sure to pay attention to every detail of this woman. Memorizing her.

DxDxDxDxD

I woke to the sun streaming through the curtains of Roza's bedroom. I stretched, wincing at the soreness from my bullet wound. I felt a warm body stir in my arms. The events from last night rushed back. I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. I tightened my hold around her, ignoring the slight stitch in my side.

What have you gotten yourself into Belikov? Your rules were simple. No love. No complications. No relationships. No mess. I scowled inwardly. She was worth it.

Rose stirred slightly before her eyes peeked open. A small smile lifted it's way onto her lips. I didn't know if I should be wary or ecstatic. Did she regret last night? When had I turned into such a teenage girl? She answered my question when she reached up, pecking me lightly on the lips.

She groaned, stretching her limbs out, a satisfied smile taking over her face. My ego roared in victory. There was nothing better than pleasing the woman you loved. My thoughts skittered to a halt at the thought. Definitely not a good time to tell her such things.

Her head fell to my chest as she inhaled deeply. Her hands wandered down to the gauze patch on my side. She messaged around it, trying to relieve some of the soreness. I swear, I almost fell out right there. It felt amazing. She stood, grabbing my shirt from the floor. I groaned at the sight of her fit, tan legs that weren't covered by my shirt.

She returned with a new bandage, some ointment, and a bottle I didn't recognize. After cleaning and redressing my wound and applying some ointment, she looked into my eyes.

"Roll over." Hmm. Bossy. I like. With a grunt, I rolled onto my stomach. I felt her small frame straddle my thighs, right under my butt. To say alarm bells were ringing, was an understatement.

When her hands moved to my shoulders with oil on them, however, I was speechless. A moan ripped through my mouth as her hands kneaded a knot from my left shoulder.

"I figured, since you had quite a bit of exercise last night, you needed a good rub down. And by the feel of it, you've needed one for years." I mumbled something incoherent in answer. She laughed.

After what seemed like hours of pleasure, she kissed the base of my neck and crawled from the bed. I pouted, earning a laugh. She proceeded to walk to the bathroom, dropping my shirt from around her frame as she went. I swear my eyes popped from their sockets. Mindful of my stitches, I climbed from bed, following her.

DxDxDxDxD

Rose and I plopped into the booth with the rest of her dance crew. Liss was on assignment, otherwise she would have joined us. It was a daily thing, all of them grabbing lunch together. I had been a part of the escapade since I 'moved in' there. Liss had joined around the time her and Chris became an 'item', which was still puzzling to me.

The pub we sat in was, comfortable, for lack of better term. The wings here though, excellent. Adrian walked from the bar, plopping down beside Chris, a scotch in his hand. I shook my head. That man was never sober. A sly smile appeared on his face. Not good.

"So crew, guess where the cruise is sailing to this year?" Suddenly, everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats.

"Europe! We are cruising the Mediterranean, my friends!" Shouts of approval were made by everyone. Rose turned an excited face to me.

"Comrade? You'll go right? I'll pay for it and your time off. It's only a month I swear it'll be so much fun!" She was bouncing from excitement, causing me to chuckle. How could anyone say no to that? I nodded, earning a hug from the bubbly brunette. As her face was buried in my neck I caught the looks of the 'family' around me. They all shared the looks of knowing, approval, and happiness. Odd.

Rose pulled back and joined in the conversations of shopping and consulting costume designers with Jill and Mia. It was exhausting to watch and keep track of, so eventually I tuned into the conversation with Adrian, Chris, and Ambrose. They were talking about scoring on the cruise, at least Ambrose and Adrian were. Chris had a pondering look on his face.

"I'm sure Liss would love to go Chris." His eyes flashed up to meet mine before a smile spread across his face. I flinched internally at the thought of how much she would squeal. The woman was a walking megaphone when she wanted to be.

DxDxDxDxD

After eating, Rose and I walked towards my apartment. I figured checking the mail would be a good idea and needed to do something besides hang around and eat. I unlocked the door, allowing Rose to enter, before shutting it behind me. I flipped the lights and sighed slightly. Home sweet home. I leafed through the mail. Junk, junk, junk. The letter at the bottom of the pile struck me pale. I ripped the seal and unfolded it, skimming through it.

"_Dear Sergeant Belikov," "Sending new recruits" "Need a training operative" "First pick" "The best there is" "Please contact us at earliest convenience" "United States Armed Forces"_

Shit. No, double shit. Technically I didn't have to go. But I was needed. The thought of all the lives that could be lost because those young recruits could miss out on important training ran through my mind. Shit.

I felt small hands on my face and looked up from the paper to see concerned brown eyes staring back at me. What choice did I have? I couldn't run from this and risk an attack on American soil. That was way too close to my Roza.

Sensing something was wrong, she pulled me to her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as possible. I would leave as soon as I was healed and stay for at least a year. A whole year without Rose.

_Pull it together Belikov. You've known the girl a little over a month, not your whole life. When you're gone, she'll find someone else, who's not so messed up, and be happy. She won't think about your sorry ass._

I hated when my subconscious sneered. I stepped back from Rose, handing her the letter, and letting my eyes fall to the floor. I memorized the patterns in the wood as she read, then reread the letter.

"So this means you're leaving. Within the month." When I didn't answer she continued. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Not having you here." I felt my walls threatening to build themselves back up.

"Rose. I've known you barely over a month. You can go on without me." I looked to the wall length window, not wanting to face her knowing I was lying. I didn't know how I would do it either. I heard the whiz of air before a sting erupted on my left cheek. Startled, I whirled to look at her in shock. She leveled her watery brown eyes at me.

"Don't you dare Dimitri Belikov. Don't turn into the ass hole I met. Don't you dare shut me out, or so help me…" Before she could finish, I pulled her to me, effectively cutting her off. Being this close was hard though, because I would lose this by leaving. I could feel myself start to shake and I tried my best to suppress it. I would not be weak. Roza's sob eliminated whatever resolve I had made. I felt a tear trek down my face, landing in her hair. Shit.

"You better come back to me. You can't just, just walk in here, into my life, like you own the place and then leave. You can't. You have to come back to me." I whispered quiet nothings in her ear, quieting her some.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." I felt her nod under my chin. "I'll be back before you know it." I was answered with another nod. I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. I wiped the tears away from her cheeks. My hands moved from there to the back of her head, pulling her lips to mine. I swore I would never get tired of the way she tasted.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I'm a cruel Romitri hater. Believe it or not, this was planned. There are big things in store for our favorite couple! Don't think I'm getting rid of them just because they are splitting ways momentarily… After all, distance makes the heart fonder. ;) Leave me some feedback and let me know if you loved it or hated it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoa… Super long for me. Thank you again for your continued support! Even the negative comments. This is a filler chapter in a way. The moment everyone has been waiting for is in this one :) Since I'm such a Romitri hater… LOL Review, let me know how it was. I feel like I sorta started babbling mid way… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

RPOV

"Rose!" "Rosemarie, is it true you're involved with someone in the military?" "What's his name?" "Where have you been the last two weeks?" "Rose. Have you missed the city as much as we've missed you?" "When is your next performance?" "Are you still going on the cruise in a week?"

I shot an exasperated look to Adrian as I climbed in the town car in front of him. It was slightly flattering, that people cared so much. But, it was also old. It was nice to be back in the city I grew up in. I had been with Dimitri in Virginia while he healed. He had been cleared by the head of the medical unit two days ago, and had boarded a helicopter early this morning.

My thoughts shot to the last glimpse I had seen of him, stepping into the helicopter. The wind had blown my hair everywhere, but I managed to get one last peek at him as he stared back at me. He then turned to a man on his left who was offering him a baseball cap. He slid the cap over his newly short hair. Shortly after I was on a plane myself.

"Enjoy yourself Rosie? You've created quite the scandal here." Adrian broke me from my thoughts. I nodded.

"Yep. I can tell." I pulled my lips into a wicked smile. "I'm fabulous, Adrian. It's not your fault you got stuck living in my world." Adrian roared out a laugh.

RxRxRxRxR

I took a deep breath. It felt good to be in the middle of the Mediterranean, no worries, just dancing. I felt a tiny hand pat my leg, and moved my gaze from the rolling sea to the small girl beside me. I bent to her level.

"Hi. What's your name?" The girl shyly looked to a woman who seemed to be in her thirties. The woman nodded, encouraging the girl.

"Liyla. But everyone calls me Lilly." I felt my eyes widen. That was not a common name.

"That's a very pretty name Lilly." She smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Thank you! Mommy says I was named after my aunt." Her little face became downcast. "I never got to meet my aunt. Mommy says bad guys sent her to heaven." If my eyes could get any bigger, they would have. Holy shit. I turned to look at Lilly's mother. Blond hair, blue eyes, supermodel body. Holy shit.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Lilly. How about we dance?" Her eyes grew the size of saucers and she started jumping up and down rapidly. I laughed and took her hand. The ship had speakers everywhere, playing music. Hips don't lie currently played. I twirled Lilly around before picking her up in the air. I placed her on my shoulder.

"Spread your arms out like you're flying." She did as instructed and I began to spin in circles, causing giggles to erupt from her. Soon the song was finished and I wiped a hand over my forehead.

"You wore me out!" She laughed and thanked me with a bear hug around my legs. I chuckled, returning to look over the sea. I felt a presence and had a feeling I knew who it was. Upon further inspection I confirmed it was Lilly's mother.

"Thank you. She raves about you all the time." I smiled.

"It's what I dance for, you don't have to thank me." She laughed.

"You're good with kids. Do you have any?" I looked at her in shock.

"Oh no. None for me. My life isn't stable enough for kids." She nodded in understanding.

"You seem kind of lonely, staring at the water like that. You leave someone behind?" I grimaced slightly. In truth I was more guilty than lonely, though the latter was a big factor as well. I kept thinking about where Dimitri was at, in the hot sand. Yet, here I was on a cruise ship cutting through the Mediterranean. How could I feel any happiness when I knew he was risking his life for the very people on this ship. But here I was, dancing my nights away with my friends, having cocktails and signing autographs.

"Yes." I answered. "Well, in a way." She nodded.

"My husband is a Marine. He just went out overseas." I looked at her again and was suddenly struck by the thought that I hadn't even been polite enough to introduce myself. I stuck my hand out.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway." She laughed, grabbing the outstretched limb.

"Angelina Merlin-Malkov." So I had guessed correctly.

"Your daughter told me about your sister." Man, this was awkward. "I'm sorry. Losing family is never easy." She nodded.

"True, but I still have family left." She pointed a knowing look at me. Damn. Everyone knew everything about me. I was always left to catch up. Hell, there was probably a picture of Dimitri and I somewhere out there. We had been out together a few times while he recovered in Virginia.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry into your personal life. I can only imagine how hard it must be. To have everyone know everything." I nodded. "But, I just wanted to ask one personal question." I felt my breath stop. Shit. Shit. Shit. "The man you're pictured with, is it Dimitri Belikov?"

There it was. I deflated. She produced a phone, flipping through google images until she came to a halt. Sure enough, Dimitri and I walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. He was in digital camo and I in a sweater dress. I looked away from the picture, not liking the feelings that were dredged to the surface. I heard the woman beside me sigh.

"I apologize. I jus-" I cut her off.

"Yes. That's him. I know. He was with your sister and there is not one damn day he doesn't blame himself for her death. He wishes, more than you could imagine, that he had at least been able to make it back for her funeral. To meet her family. He didn't even know that she had told someone about them." She stood in shock for a moment, processing everything I said.  
"I didn't mean to upset y-" I sighed loudly.

"Yes, in a way you did. And it's fine. I'm not upset at you, though, I'm pissed because that man has had the shit end of every deal life has handed him." She nodded.

"I know. That's why I wanted to meet you. Because from what Lilya told me, he needs someone to love him when he can't love himself." I just stared at her. Was she serious? She wanted to see if I would protect him? "You love him. I see it. Everyone else sees it. But do you see it?"

After another second of staring into my face, the tall blond walked away, leaving me reeling.

RxRxRxRxR

Tonight was a calm night, simple, traditional group dances. That meant floor length gowns and slow movements. I sighed. The first song was Give me love by Ed Sheeran, who was making a surprise appearance to sing. I had a black gown, Mia had green, Jill had baby blue, and Liss, who agreed to learn our dances, a royal purple. Jill danced with Marcus since Liss stole her partner, not that she minded.

We each stood in a line, facing our partners. One step in, one step out. Step in to the opposite side. Palm to palm. Step out. Step back in. Opposite palms. After repeating once more, we grabbed our partners hands, they twirled us, then we started a rhythm. We all took big steps, rotating with each one. We twirled between each other in an intricate pattern, never touching another couple.

All around us, the sounds of dinner being served and whispered conversations carried through the dining hall. The photographers were snapping pictures wildly. I sighed slightly. I loved dancing, but slow dancing got old sometimes, At least with Adrian. I smiled at the thought.

"There's a smile on Rosie's face." I chuckled quietly.

"Just thinking about how old slow dancing with you is." We both laughed as we swirled from one side to the other.

"I'm wounded little dancer." I rolled my eyes. The night, just like all the others, continued in similar fashion.

DPOV

"King!" I raised my head from it's place on my arms as I lay on my cot. "Your turn on the computer!" I sighed and heaved my heavy body from it's dormant place. I walked through the 'doorway' and into the other side of our tent.

I sat heavily in the chair in front of the blaring computer screen. I pulled my email up and sent one to my poor mother, who was having a fit at me being over here again. She had not so nicely demanded I visit her in Russia as soon as I was released. And that Roza came as well. Roza. She would be approximately half way through her first European cruise by now.

_Roza, _

_How are you? No one has breached security and kidnapped you? Because I will fly my whole unit up there. Seriously. Unfortunately, I don't have much time. Otherwise I would tell you about my exciting day. I'm fine though, aside from missing you. Thank you, for the picture you snuck into my bag before I left. It keeps me going. _

_I'm not a big writer, Roza. But, I have to make contact with you, no matter how difficult it is. I see pictures of you, you know. All over the news. You're everywhere Roza. Be safe. _

_-Dimitri_

I clicked the paper airplane button. I still had a few minutes left and was bound to make them worth it. I typed Rose's name into the search box. Pictures of her and Adrian dancing immediately popped to the screen. I saw some from the cruise with the whole crew. Suddenly I stopped. There I was, walking with Rose down the streets of Virginia, laughing at something she had said. Her hand was firmly in my own. I clicked the photo, sending me to the link.

_Tragedy for our Rosdrian hearts! Professional dancer Rose Hathaway was spotted taking a walk with tall, dark, and handsome (pictured above) in the streets of Arlington Virginia. Fans began to worry about the dancer when she went AWOL for two weeks. I think this picture clears a bit up, don't you? Seems like the popular St. Vlad's dancer has found romance. The question is: Who is this mysterious stranger in uniform?_

I felt like rolling my eyes. After looking through a few more pictures of Rose, my time was up. As I was standing, Ronan Malkov spoke.

"Whoa King. You didn't tell me you were dating Rose Hathaway. My little girl loves her." I stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah? She's a charmer for sure." I moved from his way, letting him take a seat. "What's your girl's name?" He pulled his emails up as we spoke. Suddenly, he produced a picture of a young girl and a beautiful blond haired woman. My eyes ran over the pair before faltering. The girl looked like a spitting image of Liyla.

"We named her Liyla after Angelina's late sister. She's a cutie right?" I nodded. Not trusting my voice. "These two are on the European cruise with your girl as we speak." He clicked on another picture. Rose stood, twirling, with the Ronan's little girl on her shoulder like a bird. I softened a bit at the sight. I also knew, that Rose would know exactly who the woman and child were. I scrubbed a hand over my face as I returned to my cot.

DxDxDxDxD

I lay still. Ronan sat beside me as we waited. My unit rounded the corner. I immediately looked for threats. Nothing. Every patrol had been this way so far. Calm. A lot had changed over the years. I sighed.

Before long we all sat in trucks as we returned to camp. Dinner was served, not much, but it kept you going. I threw water on my face, trying to eliminate some of the grit that had taken a place there. I ran a hand over my short hair. I sighed. I had worked hard to get my long hair back after my first tour, just to have to start all over again.

DxDxDxDxD

_Dear Comrade,_

_Your initial conversational skills are lacking, so I can imagine how hard it is for you to write. :) Kidding. Well, I have all the time in the world. So, my day was peaceful. I met your ex's sister. Exciting. Oddly, she knew about you and wanted to make sure I made you happy. Do I? Oh, By the way, I am alive still. No breaches, though plenty of beaches. Now all I need is you in a speedo. Probably lifeguard red. ;) _

_I know Comrade, I have to have some sort of contact as well. Though I do feel guilty. How is it fair that I get to tan, drink, dance, and party all day while you and your unit are fighting a war? I think you should just hop aboard. I'm sure I could persuade the captain. Just for you. _

_Liss told me to tell you hey… So there. Hmmm, I toured Athens today. Very mythological. We're definitely coming back here, so plan on it. Oh! Have you seen your debut as my man? ;) Tall, dark, and handsome I'll say. Well, it's almost prep time._

_For now,_

_Rose_

I smiled as I reread her message like a teenage girl. She always had a trick up her sleeve to make me smile. As I wrote out my response, I realized just how antsy I was to leave here and be home. Funny though, home wasn't my apartment, it was Rose's.

DxDxDxDxD

_Comrade,_

_Home isn't the same without you. It was easier on the cruise, more distractions. Here it's all memories. Thor misses you, by the way. I attached a picture of him on the hoodie you left. He sleeps on it religiously. So, I have news from Liss... She's having a mini Christian! I'm going to be an aunt. I can't tell you how long I did the happy dance, because honestly I'm not sure myself. She's due in March Comrade. So that means you get to be with us when she has it. Although, I do hope it inherits Liss' good looks. Sparky isn't the best breeding stock… _

_Anyway, I received an interesting phone call from an Olena Belikova the other day. :) You're mother is absolutely amazing Dimitri. You seemed quite cute as a baby. Good thing nothing has changed. ;) Adrian and Sydney make so much noise at night I swear I feel like castrating him. You're whole FBI team pretty much lives here now, by the way. Well besides Vika… You should probably talk to her about that…_

_Liss is waiting on me to go to lunch, so till next time._

_-Rose xoxo_

DxDxDxDxD

_Comrade,_

_The first snow fell last night. What are your plans for thanksgiving? I mean, you do get holidays don't you? Liss is huge. It's comical really. She complains all the time about not being able to see her feet. She wants you to be the godfather. _

_So, is it still scorching there? Or does it get cold too? You're close to coming home, right? Just a few more months. How are your guys? Nobody has gotten hurt? Your mother flew in to visit Vika yesterday. She just scooped me right up in a hug. I cried like a baby, of course. It's been a while since anyone treated me that way. Alberta loved me, no doubt, but touchy feely wasn't exactly our thing. Your mom's great, Dimitri. Very concerned for her 'baby boy'. I wish you could see the smirk on my face as I typed that. _

_Well, Vika, Ivan, your mom, and I are going to dinner, so this is it for now. _

_-Rose xoxo_

DxDxDxDxD

_Merry Christmas Comrade! :)_

_I have your present here, waiting for you. We're all thinking about you and the guys over there. Don't work to hard today. I know you will, trying to forget that it's a family holiday. Your family will be here when you get back, since that's only a month away. :) We'll all celebrate then. _

_I'm late Comrade, so I'm gonna have to cut it short._

_-Thinking of you always, Rose_

I sighed, reading the words Roza had wrote. I turned the computer off, returning to my cot for the night.

I woke to an explosion. My eyes flew open, taking in the hues of orange against the blackened sky. Shit. I jumped up, grabbing my bag and rifle. Everyone was awake by now, some yelling commands, others following them. I searched for a higher vantage point, not finding one. Shit. I took position behind a block, catching several of our attackers as they ran into the tent.

Hours passed, all fought in nasty combat. Several attackers were taken down by hand. As dawn rose in the horizon, we began counting our casualties. Four of our men were down, but our main target was taken out as well. So to superiors, it was a good day.

When I spotted the body of Malkov lying several yards out, I knew fate had something against me. My mind flashed to the picture of Rose and the little blond girl. The little girl who was named after her dead aunt. The little girl, who was now fatherless. Damn it.

I ripped the cap from my head angrily, throwing it to the ground. I clenched my fists. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Didn't that family have enough hurt already? Now this? Who could be so cruel? I saw several men weep as they dragged the bodies of their friends. Taking a deep breath, I trudged into what was left of the head quarters.

"Well King, your boys got him. It's time to go home." I nodded, turning on my heel to tell those remaining.

DxDxDxDxD

I inhaled deeply as the plane landed. I looked out to the crowd of people on the runway, awaiting our return. They knew some of us were gone, but no one was willing to believe it was their loved one that was dead. No names had been released.

I stood at the front on the right side of Malkov's coffin. I felt a familiar stone mask fall into place. Show no weakness, feel no fear. The three coffins before us proceeded onto the runway, each with men on either side.

As I slowly approached the opening of the plane, I could see her. Her face was full of desperation, searching frantically for me. I could see, even this far away, the tears that formed in her brown eyes. I ducked through the doorway, waiting as the others did so. The relief that flooded her features was short lived as a wail was heard from Angelina.

Rose quickly parted the crowd, coming to a halt beside the distraught woman. Angelina threw her arms around Rose, sobbing into her neck. I saw her shake her head and Rose whispered something in her ear. I walked the coffin to the awaiting gurny.

The funeral would be held in two days, as would the others. After retrieving my few possessions from aboard the plane, I stepped once more into the crisp winter air. I found Rose alone, sitting on a bench. She jumped up when she saw me. Her arms wrapped around me in a vice grip. My arms automatically snaked around her form.

I was baffled, however. This was the moment I had waited on for a year. Yet, I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb.

DxDxDxDxD

Upon arriving back at St. Vlad's, I followed Rose up to her apartment. I didn't want to be alone, nor did I want to be around someone. Rose opened the door, revealing an eager Thor. I gave a slight chuckle as he frantically licked my hand, boot, pants, anything he could really. Rose laughed and reached out for my hand. Before thinking, I withdrew it quickly, stepping away from her. I pretended to be oblivious to the hurt that flashed across her face.

I turned, noticing the table was set. Some sort of chicken was baked with potatoes, corn, macaroni and rolls. I raised my eyebrows.

"I thought you coming home deserved something special. I've been working on my cooking skills."

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Rose filled me in on the specifics of everything while I sat in silence. Afterwards, she cleaned up while I showered. I walked out to find her in bed already. I slowly crawled in behind her. Her breathing was even. I sighed.

"What am I doing? I should be thrilled. I just." I sighed. "Roza, I hurt." I felt tears slip from my eyes for the first time since the attack.

The next day passed in much the same fashion. Rose spent most of it in the ballroom practicing. I sulled in the apartment all day, save for the walks with Thor.

The day of the funeral, I emerged from the bedroom in my dress uniform to find Rose standing in a stunning, simple, black dress. She wore matching heels, giving her an extra inch or two. She was beautiful.

The event was noble. The four of our men buried beside one another. The families sobbed, the soldiers stood stoic, the friends looked on with pity. Everyone lay roses on the caskets before leaving.

I hadn't touched Rose since the first night. I couldn't deem myself worthy. I had failed so many people, I had let so many down. How did that make me worthy of someone so perfect? How could she not hate me, look at me with disgust.

Rose sighed loudly as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the bedroom. I stood looking out of the window onto the city. Rose emerged again, this time wearing track shorts and a hoodie of mine. That was the breaking point.

"Rose." I looked in her eyes. "I-I can't keep going. I can't keep pretending." I could feel the tears threatening my walls and I turned my head. She rushed to my side immediately, cupping my cheeks.

"Hey. Dimitri. What's going on?" The concern in her voice matched that in her eyes. I lost it. I turned, knees buckling underneath me. I landed hard on my knees, wrapping my arms around her waist. My head lay on her stomach as her hands immediately cradling it.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. I'm sorry." I could feel her rather than see her shake her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did everything you could, everyone knows that." I felt her bend to place a kiss on the top of my head before tugging me up and into the bedroom. She pushed me gently onto the bed, stepping between my legs. She cupped my face again, tipping it up towards hers. I shook my head.

"I could have stopped them Roza, but I was asleep. And now that little girl is gonna be fatherless and Angelina lost someone else she loved. Why did they deserve so much hurt Roza? Who deemed that fair?" Desperation leaked into my voice, causing it to crack and shake. It worsened when I realized I was probably scaring her. My eyes turned to the left, not willing to meet her own.

She wasn't having that. She forced my eyes to her, to see the tenderness there. A sudden thought occurred to me. I had pondered whether or not to confess to Rose for the entire length of my deployment. Love wasn't something I had known a whole lot about. Sure, my mother and grandmother along with my sisters love me. They constantly doted on me. I had loved Liyla, for sure. But it was a sweet, tame love. A love that existed to make you happy. It was beautiful, but calm.

Rose was like a flame that licked upwards from a candle. Over and over, she reached skyward, taking in oxygen. Taking the oxygen from my lungs. She was bright like the sun, burning so fierce that she left an imprint on your eyes. You saw her even when you weren't looking. And I, Icarus, too fascinated by flying so high, to realize the sun was burning the wax and causing the feathers to fall, leaving me plunge. Only, instead of plunging to a certain death, I was left surrounded in warmth. Warmth from the sun. She consumed me, unveiling the dark parts of me and making them lighter.

I felt her wipe away the moisture that seeped from my eyes. A shaky breath left my lungs as I pulled her face down to mine. The kiss was sweet, a kiss that was meant to make up for everything that happened in the last year. I was faintly aware that snow was falling outside. I broke from the kiss, tucking her into my body.

"I love you." Her eyes widened fractionally by my admission. I continued anyway. "I love you in a way that I never thought possible. I have to have you by my side. You consume me. My thoughts are about you. My actions are for you. My words to cheer you. It's you, Rose. It's always been you."

Time stood still as she processed my words. Each moment that ticked by, my anxiety grew. Finally, as I was about to stand to leave, she took a huge breath.

"I've loved you since I kicked your ass in the bar that night. You can't imagine. The desperation I felt on that runway. Not sure what I would see exiting that plane. You or a coffin. When I saw you duck through the doorway, I knew everything would be okay. You had came back to me. I knew that as long as I had you beside me, nothing could conquer me. You make me invincible, Dimitri Belikov. Your love makes me complete."

I stood abruptly, scooping her into my arms, planting kisses all over her face. She giggled lightly as she clung onto the muscles of my shoulders.

"Silly comrade, did you think I didn't love you?" I let her slide down my body, still not releasing her.

"Rose, if you could see yourself through my eyes you would understand. You would see how someone like me is hardly worth the love of someone like you." She frowned slightly, placing her small hands onto my cheeks.

"You, Dimitri, are worth every bit of my love and more. Forever." I enveloped her again, this time taking her down to the mattress with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's 11! Thank you for the support, it means a lot! So, this chapter has another M scene, so look out! There's some anguish in here as well. I know, I'm depressing. But let's be honest. Returning soldiers have stuff to deal with. Without further ado….**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vampire academy characters, just the plot and Jordan Reese. **

* * *

RPOV

_They used to shout my name, but now they whisper it..._ I rolled my shoulders, bouncing on the palms of my feet. My trainer stood in front of me. Jordan Reese was an intimidating man, no doubt. Around Dimitri's height and build. But, instead of the brown eyes that warmed my heart, Jordan's were a steel gray. He was kind, but down to business. I liked that. I also liked that he wasn't afraid of kicking my ass. Which happened several times already today.

Dimitri had begun work again, much to my dissapointment. I tried to get him to be my bodyguard, but he declined. Saying "I'll be put in jail, Roza. If anyone so much as looked at you, I'd have his or her head." I laughed, but realized the truth in his words. What was Dimitri's stayed Dimitri's. He made sure of it.

I ducked a swing to my head, throwing my own punch to his gut. It hurt my hand more than his abdomen, I was sure. Before long, I lay staring at the ceiling.

"Damn it, Jordan." He chuckled quietly, offering a hand. "I swear you just like laughing at me." He shook his head.

"No, Rose. You just took a while off for tours and what not. Before long you'll be spanking me again." I laughed, about to retort. I was cut off by the russian accent I loved so much.

"Now, Roza. What did I tell you about spanking other men?" I swiveled with wide eyes. His smirk grew wider. I squealed and ran to him. He threw his arms out just in time to catch me. He and Jordan both laughed.

"Comrade, meet Jordan. He's my trainer. Jordan this is Comrade." I smiled hugely as the men shook hands.

"Dimitri Belikov." Leave it to him to correct me. Jordan laughed, arching his brows. Damn it. Why can't I do that?

"So Rose gave you a nickname as well? Poor Chris gets called firecrotch in public." Dimitri nodded.

"Comrade isn't that embarrassing in comparison." I huffed. Dimitri tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Whelp, I gotta run Jordan. See you Thursday." He nodded, turning back to his office. I beamed up at Dimitri.

"I got off early. It's pretty dull at the moment around the office. Plus, I'm working with Vika now that Liss is on leave." I nodded, imagining the two siblings in the car with one another. I felt him shudder as he lead me to his car.

"I still can't believe Ivan is with my little sister." I rolled my eyes. Dimitri looked at me incredulously.

"What?! I don't see the big deal. He's really sweet to her! Besides, who would know your sister better?" Dimitri frowned, shrugging his shoulders. His phone went off, causing me to sigh. The guilty look on his face made me laugh.

"Belikov." He listened for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, yeah. Got it. I have to make a stop but then I'll be that way." His face fell, causing my annoyance to leave.

"It's fine. I promise I'll live. Besides, you got off early anyway." I smiled, trying to erase some of the stress that had already seeped into his features.

He dropped me off at home, pulling me into a deep kiss. I smiled against his lips. I gave him another peck.

"I pinky promise babe, I'll live." A small smile graced his mouth before he took a deep breath and slammed his stoic face on. I hated it, but understood why he masked himself from everything. I kissed his cheek before turning back to the studio.

Upon entering the ballroom, I recognized So What? by Far East Movement on the speakers. I took in the almost club like dancing taking place around me. I let out a laugh. Adrian motioned for me. I sighed, but couldn't help myself.

I laughed at the fact that I, in workout clothes, was dancing with my dance crew along with that of Club Moroi. I lost track of how long we messed around on the dance floor, but soon Sydney walked through the doorway, leaving me partnerless. I called it quits after that, returning to my room.

I peeled the clothes from my body, hooking my phone up to the speakers in my bathroom. Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon began playing. Naturally, as I stepped under the spray of water, I began dancing. I added a few lines of singing into my routine as well. I squealed as two strong hands wrapped around me from behind. He chuckled.

"You are the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen Roza." He dipped his head into the crook of my neck. I suppressed a moan as he left a kiss there. One hand snaked up, wrapping itself in his now shaggy hair. I turned in his grasp, pulling his head down to mine. He immediately opened his mouth for mine.

I pushed on his shoulders lightly. He complied, dropping to his knees. I smiled. He left kisses on my stomach, teasing. I tsked, tiping his chin up while lowering my lips to his again. I hummed, pulling him as close as I could.

I felt him turn the shower off as he stood. He wrapped a towel around me, skimming himself over with it. Finally satisfied, he scooped me up, causing me to squeal. He dropped me gracefully on the bed, prowling over me like a big cat. His movements were lazy almost, but I knew he was waiting to strike. I smiled as he completely covered my body with his.

I let out another squeal mixed with a moan as he trailed his tongue up my stomach, stopping between my breasts. His smirk was so big I thought it would split his face in two. Yeah, he knew he was good at this. He moved upwards, nibbling on my collarbone slightly, before coming to a halt at my jaw. He nipped and sucked to my lips. He grabbed my bottom lip in his, biting slightly. I could feel his hands roaming my body, eliciting more moans from me.

I grabbed his stiffened member, tugging slightly. A roar tore from his throat. He pushed me into the bed, officially dominating me. I moaned. I truly loved this perfect man. I lined him up with my entrance, feeling him practically panting on top of me. I smiled. Knowing that he was just as desperate as I was. He pushed forward slightly, before pulling out and slamming home. There was no hope of being quiet.

Several orgasms later on my part, I could feel him getting more desperate with every thrust. I pushed him on his back, slowing things down. Panting was an understatement describing the god below me. I kept a slow pace, speeding up slightly, before slowing back down. He was so close, I swore he whimpered. Through this process, I could feel myself getting closer as well. I finally decided to be nice, picking the pace up and keeping it that way.

"Oh fuck!" I swore fireworks exploded from my eye sockets as I clamped around his member. He made two more thrusts before groaning/moaning my name. All was quiet aside from our struggled breathing.

"Shit. Who needs to go to the gym when I have a sex god in my bed." I smiled lazily, imagining the ego enlargement that was happening in Dimitri's head as he processed my compliment. I sighed at the stickiness of the sweat that covered each of us. I needed another shower, but my limbs were jello.

Dimitri must have thought the same thing. He slowly pulled out from me, leaving an aching emptiness. He cradled my body to his, taking us both back to the shower. He started the water, waiting until it was perfect to haul both of us underneath the spray. He set me gently on my feet, making sure I could stand. I laughed, leaning against him.

He lathered soap on each of us, then my hair. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of him massaging my scalp. I swear I could fall asleep right here. He rinsed each of us, then lathered his hair, rinsing it quickly. He turned the faucet off, wrapping a towel around my frame. I rubbed myself down as he did the same.

Soon the lights were out and we collapsed into bed. Dimitri pulled me closer to him in a death hold. I laughed lightly, snuggling closer to my muscled body pillow. My legs entwined between his in an effort to be as close as possible to him. Dimitri nuzzled my hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love you Roza." I smiled sleepily, even though he couldn't see it.

"I love you more Comrade." I didn't hear his reply as I drifted to sleep.

RxRxRxRxR

I woke to whimpering. I sat up, turning a bedside lamp on. Dimitri thrashed slightly, shaking his head back and forth. I felt tears well in my eyes.

"No, no." His sentences were mumbled in his sleep. "Rose. No! Roza!" The last cry shook me from my stillness. I shook him.

"Dimitri. Hey. I'm here. I'm okay. Dimitri." His eyes flashed open. They weren't the same as they had been before. They were cold, black, hard eyes that bore back into mine. Within seconds he was on top of me, one hand around my throat, the other pulled back. Tears threatened to spill as I reached up to touch his face. That was the move that caused the dam to break.

His eyes melted, turning chocolate again. They widened at the scene in front of him. He jumped from the bed harshly, turning from me. His hands went to his hair, pulling at what little he could get a hold of. I made my way to his hunched figure, staring through the darkened city. He flinched back from my touch.

He turned watery eyes my way, shaking his head. He backed to the wall, sitting down roughly. It was like the life seeped out of him. Like he had deflated, right in front of my eyes. He kept his eyes on the floor, not meeting mine. Several tears leaked from my eyes as he mumbled over and over "I'm sorry."

I finally placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. The grief I found staring back at me grounded me. I didn't know what all he had gone through this last tour. But it was more than anyone deserved.

"Dimitri Belikov. You have nothing to be sorry for." He shook his head, causing a tear of his own to slip down his face. "You didn't hurt me, Dimitri. You would never hurt me." An incredulous look passed his features.

"I didn't hurt you?!" Oh, man. He was angry. "I could have punched you in the face Rose! I could have hurt you. Seriously." The withdrawn, self loathing look that adorned his face sent my rage spiralling. How was this fair? That this man had to deal with shit like this?

"You think it would have been the first time Dimitri?! Do you honestly think I would be pissed at you if, after all of the shit you've been through, wigged out and bruised me? On an accident? Do you? Because I wouldn't give a damn. I would be heart broken. That this happened to you. Because guess what? I've been hit before. Not on an accident, Dimitri. I've been a punching bag before. And thought I deserved it. So if you freaked out and something happened, I would be more concerned about you. Because you're the one hurting, Dimitri. Not me." By the end of my rant I was puffing. Both from anger and anguish.

"It's not fair. Dimitri. That you, a man who laid his whole life on the line for others, deals with this. But you're not alone. Not now. Not ever. Got it?" I gazed into his eyes, bloodshot and watery, willing him to believe me. The next time I touched him, he fell into me. I wrapped my arms around him, doing the only thing I could think of to help. Be here.

I eventually moved use from the floor back to the bed. I sat against the headboard, legs on either side of his head, which lay in my lap. I ran my hands through his short locks, which seemed to have a calming effect.

When his breaths calmed, I felt my own tears well back up. They weren't from fear or pain. They were from heartbreak. To see Dimitri, a man who seemed invincible to most, break down like that. Words couldn't describe the anguish that had my heart in a choke hold. I just hoped I would be strong enough for him in the time he needed me most.

* * *

**So..? What do you guys think? Let me know in a review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yikes.. I am so sorry. I meant to upload earlier this week, but the deep south was graced with a wonderful ice storm, leaving us powerless. But, I'm back! This chapter is seriously short and is a filler of sorts. We do see Dimitri's family for the first time besides Vika! **

**On another note… I regret to announce that I am completely addicted to Grey's Anatomy and quit a bit of my free time involves watching netflix now.. So there may only be one chapter a week now… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire academy.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I watched silently as Dimitri packed his duffel. I sighed. I understood that he needed this. It didn't make him leaving any easier. He zipped the bag closed, turning to me. He slowly made his way towards me, pulling me close to him. I stood on my tippy toes, planting a kiss on his lips. He immediately deepened it.

"Don't forget me Comrade." He chuckled.

"It's a week Roza. Vika and I will be back before you know it." I smiled slightly, nodding.

"I know. Tell Olena I say hi." He nodded, pulling me closer once more. A knock broke us from our embrace. Vika burst through the door. Dimitri sighed.

"Come on big brother! Momma is waiting!" I smiled at the smile that lit up each of their faces. They needed this. I would certainly miss my family. With a kiss and a promise to call when he landed, they were out the door. This week was going to suck.

RxRxRxRxR

"On your mark. Get set.G-!" Before Ambrose could finish, Adrian and I took of at a dead sprint. Mia, who was in the midst of a giggling fit, stood 200 yards or so away. I would beat him. I pumped my legs, revelling in the sting that accompanied that particular action. I slapped Mia's hand, yelling in victory.

"Damn it!" Adrian huffed beside me as we both collapsed to the ground. I laughed.

"S'okay Adrian. You should be used to it by now." He punched me in the shoulder, stumbling to his feet. He offered me a hand, hauling me to my feet.

"Adrian, why do even try? She was ahead by like three yards." Chris jogged over to us. Adrian huffed once more in mock hurt.

On the walk home, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly answered it.

"Comrade!" I couldn't help the joy that one word conveyed. He chuckled.

"Hi Roza." I felt like spinning. He called twice a day, but it still felt like forever.

"What'cha doin'?" He laughed outright this time, but continued conversation anyway. Eventually, he had to go. My mood deflated.

"Bye Comrade. I love you."

"I love you baby." I smiled as the line went dead. I hopped in the shower before making my way to the dressing room. Thankfully tonight Adrian and I had one dance together and a group dance. It was Chris and Jill's night.

First was our dance with Mia and Ambrose, a jive/charleston like dance to "Hit the Road Jack" by Ray Charles. I slid into my revealing dress and heels. Adrian caught my hand on the way to the door.

"Let's do this little dancer." I flashed him a smile. I slammed my "performer's face" on as we walked into the spotlight, the other couple following us.

_Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more…_

**DPOV**

Momma was insistent the last couple of days to watch Roza dance, so this morning, I pulled the webcam up on my laptop as we sat down to breakfast. Roza's show was just getting started. It showed her walking onto stage, hand in hand with Ivashkov. Mia and Ambrose followed suit. Hit the road Jack by Ray Charles began to play. I smiled as the look of concentration washed over her features. I soon recognized it as a jive dance.

Rose and Mia snapped their fingers in rhythm to the music as they were swung and thrown around. Vika pointed each dancer out, going on and on in detail about each. Lastly was Roza.

"That's her momma! Oh, she's amazing! Even more beautiful in person! And so nice! She helped me learn to dance. I can't believe Dimka scored with her." She smirked at me as I scowled back. Momma scolded her as well. I smiled victoriously. Sonya spoke first.

"She's pretty that's for sure. How old is she?" I scowled again at her quizzical expression.

"She's 22, Sonya." Karo snorted.

"Jeez Sonya, take it easy. The girl can drink, so she can choose whether to climb aboard the Titanic known as Dimka." She smiled sweetly my way. Momma defended my honor once more. Vika laughed.

"Trust me, she's had plenty of chances to run screaming away from Dimka." She broke out into giggles. Momma shook her head. After kissing my cheek, she returned to her task of cooking. The other members of my family decided to sit and gawk at Vika and I's friends.

Just as breakfast was about to be served and momma order the table clear, a familiar song belted from my laptop, causing a smile to break out across my face.

I joined the others as Roza, Chris, Adrian, Mia, Sydney, Ambrose, Jill and Eddie pranced through the floor of tables towards the dance floor. _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me. _My mind flashed to the moment I walked into Roza's bathroom and heard her singing those exact lyrics in the shower. I smiled. In one move, Chris flung Rose towards the camera where she mouthed, _Shut up and dance with me._ In that moment, I swore she knew I was watching. I didn't realize everyone had stopped watching the dance to watch me until Vika broke into laughter. My cheeks tinged red. Damn it.

I helped momma collect the dishes and bring them into the kitchen as everyone else sat rubbing their full bellies. I turned to grab the glasses but a hand shot out to stop me. I looked into momma's face, seeing nothing but love and eagerness.

"Bring her next time. She seems wonderful Dimka. I'm so happy for you." My answering smile was bright enough to light up the entire house. I nodded, kissing my mother's cheek tenderly. I itched to be at home with Roza, but the need to stay with my family pulled me strongly as well. I sighed.

DxDxDxDxD

I exited the plane with Vika close behind me. We easily got our luggage and made our way to grab a cab. Vika was practically bouncing with excitement. She, like I, had missed our family deeply but had made a new life over here.

I laughed as the cab dropped me off in front of what I now called home. Adrian and Rose seemed to be in another match of some sort. They danced to some hip/hop song on the sidewalk. They had drawn quite the crowd. I pushed my way through, coming to a halt beside Chris. He shook my hand.

"Good to have you back man. Now someone else can keep Rose from killing herself. I swear I forgot how much trouble these two were." I laughed at the expression on his face. Eventually, Adrian caught my eyes, stopping abruptly. Rose turned, following his eyes. A smile erupted onto her face when she saw me. I dropped my bag in time to catch her flying form. She plastered her lips to mine.

"Comrade!" I chuckled, setting her to her feet carefully. She eyed me from head to toe in an examining nature.

"I'm fine Roza." Another smile beamed up at me. She grabbed my hand, hauling me inside. I heard Adrian address the crowd.

She closed her apartment door behind us. I reached out for her, pulling her to me. She molded perfectly to my body.

"I missed you, Roza. Next time you're going to have to come with me." She giggled, nodding into my chest.

"I missed you Comrade." She practically purred as I trailed my fingertips up and down her spine. I felt a nudge on my butt and turned to find a jealous Thor. I barked a laugh out. I walked us to the couch. Rose curled onto my lap as Thor plopped his big head on my feet. I smiled to myself.

Roza's breathing evened out before too long. I typed a text to momma, letting her know I was home fine. As an add on, I snapped a picture of my small family, sending it to her as well. The next texts from her were her gushing about how proud she was of me. I smiled, feeling the jet lag starting to take effect.

DxDxDxDxD

I inhaled deeply, rolling my shoulders to get rid of all the tension I could before entering the studio. I skidded to a halt when I noticed everyone gathered around. They all looked up at my entrance.

"Comrade." Roza's cheery face melted the rest of the tension away. I met her embrace gladly. I noticed then that they were watching performance tapes. I bent my head to her ear.

"Hey baby." She pulled back, smiling. Her face got serious. "I have an idea, but I wanted to run it by you first…" The way she trailed off made me tense. I nodded. "I want to have military night. Free admission with proof. I really want to help someway. I know dancing isn't that helpful but a meal and a show?" She truly was amazing. I kissed her briefly.

"Roza, that's a fantastic idea." I smiled.

"Will you dance with me?" Her doe eyes glinted in the light, leaving no question. I sighed, nodding my consent anyway. Adrian lost it.

"Oh man, Belikov. It's bad, isn't it? You're that deep. It didn't even take a full thirty seconds of the puppy dog eyes." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. Roza smiled up at me. I bent to place my mouth to her ear.

"It's worth it baby." She giggled and Adrian's face twisted in disgust.

"I don't even want to know what just happened." He turned and began watching tapes once more.

I smiled as Rose flicked a bird his way. She started toward our apartment, me following closely behind her. Once inside, she turned to face me.

"Be honest with me. Should we do this? Would your guys show up?" The honest concern on her face made my heart swell. I scooped her up in my arms.

"Yes Roza. Many of them have children that want to meet you." She giggled slightly, shaking her head.

"I never understood why they look up to me so much. I'm just ordinary. I do normal stuff everyday." A bright smile graced her features as she looked at me. "You're the best thing that's happened to me." I shook my head at her, not able to help my own smile. I placed my mouth on her ear.

"You're the true hidden angel, Roza. Always looking out for people, wanting to better the world. You're an angel in the shadows." She scoffed, but was soon silenced as my mouth landed upon hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gosh, I'm so sorry you guys! Anyway, I think I've decided on ending this story soon. So expect one, maybe two, more chapters. This chapter starts with a little fluff, then progresses. :) I'm working on another chapter for my other story as well. Rodeo season and NBHA season has started along with spring semester coming to an end, therefore time is limited. I apologize, but can't say when the nest UD will be, only that there will be UD. I haven't fell of the face of the earth. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters of vampire academy or the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

DPOV

I tiredly climbed the stairs towards the apartment I now called home. I came to a halt as I took in the crowd that stood in front of my door. I cautiously made my way towards them. Chris held his hands up, signalling me to stop.

"You don't wanna go in there man." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Adrian looked as shaken and pale as Chris. I continued to look at them before shouldered past the crowd. Jill grabbed my arm.

"It's just that, well, you know _that time_ is upon us and Rose doesn't handle it very well." I chuckled, immediately understanding. Growing up with a house full of women made me immune to most things that make men squeamish. I grabbed the handle and pushed into our apartment, stifling a chuckle immediately.

Poor Roza sat crumpled in a ball on the couch. Her head rested on her knees, the heels of her feet touching her butt. Thor whined uneasily from his spot on the floor beneath her. I shook my head.

"What's the matter Roza?" She turned slowly towards me.

"You mean the horde that's standing in the hallway haven't told you already?" I smiled sheepishly, slowly sitting next to her. She turned slowly my way.

"Oh Roza." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her slowly into my lap. She sniffled, tucking her head neatly under my chin. I sat there, rubbing her back for a while.

"Would a bubble bath help?" She paused for a moment before nodding. I stood, carefully holding her against me as I walked towards the bath. She sat, watching me, as I ran the water, adding her favorite scents and salts. A small smile graced her lips.

"You know, I'm not helpless. I just don't feel like doing anything." I smiled an easy smile at her.

"I know Roza. But, I'm not hurting, therefore I'll make it as easy as possible for you." She smiled in return. I turned my attention back to the water in the tub, not realizing her approach. She squatted beside me, wrapping her arms strongly around my torso. I immediately returned the gesture, earning an almost purr-like sound.

I turned the water off before turning to face Roza. She was so beautiful it hurt me. I reached for the hem of her, or rather my, t-shirt and pulled it over her head. I kissed her neck in appreciation, hooking my fingers in the waistband of her yoga pants. She kissed me hard on the lips, letting me have a taste of her natural strawberry taste. I groaned, feeling my blood rush southward. She pulled back, giving me a great view of her lacy underwear. She smirked at the expression on my face, shaking her head.

"I don't think so mister." She pointed to the door, smiling broadly. I pretended to pout, causing more laughter to erupt from her chest. She placed a kiss on my cheek, trailing her finger down my chest.

"Besides, I'm bloated and gross. Get out of here." I shook my head, bringing my lips to hers briefly.

"You're always beautiful Roza." She scoffed, turning around. I watched entranced as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall, leaving her back bare. I shook myself and walked through the door in search of her favorite bottle of wine.

Upon returning, I found Rose chin deep in bubbles. I smiled. She had thrown her hair messily into a bun in a vain attempt to keep it from finding it's way into the water. I sat ungracefully on the floor next to her, uncorking the wine. I poured a glass for her, making it fuller than appropriate. Just the way she liked it. I looked up to find one brown orb watching me, the other still closed.

I held the overly full wine glass up as a peacekeeper, allowing me to stay with her. She took a large gulp, handing me the glass back as her arm skunked back under the bubbles. I smiled. After several minutes on the floor, I stood at the protest of my numb legs, and went to make dinner.

Rose emerged from the bath some time later, a rosey (irony) blush covering her body. She smiled my way, sniffing the air. Thor stood beside her, doing the same thing. I shook my head. Rose moaned.

"I swear you're the best cook ever." I shook my head, chuckling.

"You've yet to meet my mother, Roza." She looked at me thoughtfully, nodding finally.

"True. Someone had to teach you." I sat her plate down in front of her, earning another moan from her. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You know Comrade, you aren't getting any till next week." I chuckled. Silly Roza.

"I know baby, just trying to help." She hmmed, returning to the plate of food in front of her.

Days later, I walked into the ballroom, hearing a slow, angsty song. I turned the corner and found my lovely Rose in mid rehearsal with Adrian. I realized the other couples were dancing as well. I propped against the wall, watching intently. It was a sort of slow tempoed dance. "_I've been treated so wrong, I've been treated so long, As if I'm becoming untouchable…" _They twirled in time with the music, slow at times and faster in others. When the song ended, Rose stepped back, running her hands through the tendrils of hair that escaped her ponytail.

"Okay. That was okay. We really need the other four here to get it down pat though. Mia, when did you say Eddie, Sydney, Viktoria, and Mason could be here?"  
"Tomorrow will work." Rose nodded, turning. She stopped at seeing me, a predatory smile gracing her features.

"Comrade! You like?" I nodded, stepping towards her, encasing her immediately in hold. I dropped my face to her hair.

"Love it baby." She pulled back to smile up at me. I pecked her lips softly. "Not as much as I love you." She smiled, before rolling her eyes.

"You're so corny sometimes Comrade." Her eyes were full of mirth, but mostly love. I smiled.

"Just for you baby, just for you." She smiled up at me. Suddenly Chris, who had disappeared to check on Lissa, came screeching down the hallway and out into the ballroom.

"She's having it! Her water's broke! Someone get the car!" He proceeded to whirl back and return in the direction he came in. Rose chuckled before snatching Chris's keys from their place by the door. She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Duty calls Comrade. You can drive the rest of the crew behind us. I get to be reckless on purpose." Her gleeful smile made me roll my eyes.

"Be careful Roza." She nodded, skipping off to start the car.

DxDxDxDxD

Rose paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. I, along with the rest of our friends, watched her. Back and forth. Finally, a nurse emerged through the doors.

"You may visit your friend now. Only briefly, I believe she would like some rest soon." We nodded, chuckling as Rose practically ran through the doors. By the time the rest of us made it to Liss's room, Rose already had the blue bundle in her arms. The cooeing sounds she made tilted my lips in an upward fashion. Chris looked at me.

"Jaxon Andrei Ozera." I smiled at his middle name and caught Lissa's eye. She looked exhausted, but yet so happy. In that moment, I knew my partner would be retiring. There would be no way she was leaving that baby anytime soon. I smiled back at her, understanding. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy for you Liss. He's beautiful." She beamed at me.

"Thank you, D. You and Rose are the godparents." I smiled, honored.

Soon, I was having to drag Rose out as she yelled at Liss and Chris that we would be back. The whole ride back, Rose and Adrian chatted eagerly about the show on Friday. Personally, my nerves were a wreck. I hadn't seen the guys since the funeral. I didn't know how I was going to face them. My guilt had been seeping away, but now seemed to return in full force. It was if it demanded to know why I had ignored it for the past few weeks.

DxDxDxDxD

I looked at myself in the mirror of the dressing room. I had a white dress shirt and black slacks on. The opening dance would be the one I had to dance in. The rest of the night was just as much of a mystery to me as the others in the crowd. I shook my head at Rose and her antics. Alberta's voice boomed over the PA system.

"Thank you all so much for coming. As you may know, here at St. Vladimir's we take our veterans very seriously. Tonight has been organized by our dancers to show our appreciation to all of you the only way we know how, by dancing." Cheers could be heard. "Now, without further ado, the dancers of St. Vladimirs!" More cheers and applause erupted as Rose took my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor.

The dance was a simple slow dance, mostly just the back and forth movement, enhanced with the dramatic effects the actual professionals threw in. I had to admit, it wasn't terrible to perform in front of a crowd if you blocked them out. Which, since Rose was pressed against me, was fairly simple. "_I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life" _We twirled in time with the music, Rose smiling softly at me.

"See Comrade? Piece of cake." I chuckled quietly.

The dance ended soon, leaving me breathless. I smiled at Rose, pecking her on the lips. She beamed back up at me. We all took a bow as the crowd applauded. I could feel a slight blush creep up my neck. Rose laughed.

"Come on Comrade. Let's get you changed and in the audience." She winked.

I sunk to my seat in the crowd. I glanced around the table, noticing Angelina and little Liyla. I nodded her way, earning a small smile. The guilt started to emerge, but I quickly pushed it down. Vika sat down next to me, smiling.

"You guys been dancing long?" By the look on Angelina's face I could tell she was suppressing a smile. Thankfully Vika answered.

"I dance more than him. He's just whipped." I shot Vika a look, who giggled along with Angelina. Great. I was being ganged up on.

"Up next, we have resident dancers Adrian Ivashkov and the lovely Rose Hathaway dancing a jive to 'Shake Your Tail Feathers'" I smiled and watched as the music as the two appeared on the stage with the orchestra. They were both dressed the same, in white dress shirts, black slacks, and matching shoes and hats. They started their movements, much faster than I could keep up with. After several twist, turns, lifts and a backbend, they threw their jackets to the crowd, revealing the fact that Roza's shirt was tied up so you could see her flat stomach. They flipped one another, then without warning to two large strides towards our table. Adrian launched Rose onto our table. Thankfully the meal hadn't been served yet. Rose did a few moves on the table before Adrian flipped her back over his shoulder and they continued on their way.

They ended in a pose in the middle of the dance floor, the crowd going nuts. I shook my head.

"Dimka, I think your woman was making a statement." Vika waggled her eyebrows at me, causing me to scowl. Angelina spoke up as Mia and Mason entered the ballroom.

"I think she's lovely." My head whipped to look at her. Before I could answer, My Sharona by The Knack blasted over the system. I focused my attention back on the couple as the started their jive, entrancing the crowd once again, their moves just as complicated as Rose and Adrian's. Several dances later and the end was in sight. I smiled, knowing Rose would be pleased with herself for making this a success. Suddenly Alberta cut my thoughts off.

"Our dancers thought one more dance was necessary. Here are Rose, Adrian, Mia, Mason, Sydney, and Ambrose, paying their tribute to you." My eyes widened.

A huge projector began a reel of photos from all of our tours, together and separate. How did they find these? Wiz Khalifa's new song See You Again came over the speakers. Suddenly, six figures stood in front of the screen, dressed in uniform, saluting. My eyes widened even more.

_It's been a long day, without you my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. _The moves were in between hip-hop and classical, blended just right. _How can we not talk about family when family's all we got?_ Pictures scrolled behind the dancers. I laughed at a picture or Ronan and I messing around, me benching him. He was showing his thumbs up. Next was him and another soldier that had fallen the same night with their arms over one another's shoulder. I could pick Rose out from the others, even though they were all dressed to be the same. Suddenly, the others around her started falling with every move she made. She started looking frantically around, fire shooting up from the sides of the dance floor. One by one she "revived", ending with them all saluting again.

I looked around, seeing tears in everyone's eyes, no doubt re-living the pain. I cleared my throat as the dancers bowed. I felt the guilt I worked so hard to keep down, clenching my insides. I felt like I was suffocating. I excused myself as the families rose, thanking the dancers. I walked to the door, pushing through it with haste. Flashes assaulted my mind. Explosions, Ronan, the guns, the smell of blood, the sand. I grabbed my growing hair, hastily wiping the water from my face.

People began filing out, all talking animatedly about how great this was. At least that was something. A few of the men came to me, shaking my hand, telling me to give them a call. Angelina suddenly came into view. She hugged me lightly. She pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"Don't do this. I can see the guilt eating through you, holding you back. Don't let it. Rose is wonderful, don't push her away." I laughed humorlessly.

"I don't think I could." She smiled.

"You deserve happiness, Dimitri Belikov. And you deserve to never have it taken from you. This is it." She smiled and turned back towards the crowd that was dispersing.

I walked slowly back towards my heart. I saw her talking animatedly to a man I recognized from my tour. I believe his name was Alex. He smiled, picking his daughter up. The little girl eagerly wrapped her arms around Roza's neck. I smiled. Looking around, it was easy to see that happiness was achievable. The smiles around me lifted my spirits somewhat. Roza turned fractionally, as if sensing me. She smiled, holding her hand out. I blew out a breath, releasing the tension that sat in my shoulders. I stepped forward, grabbing her hand as her other snaked up to my face. She searched my eyes.

"It was beautiful Roza." She smiled softly, wiping a tear I hadn't noticed, away. I lowered my lips to hers. Nuzzling her softly. Pulling back, I knew I could be happy with Roza. With my angel, hidden in plain sight.

* * *

**I'm brainstorming ideas for other stories. So far I have DxR in a world of ****shape shifters and Rose as a jockey, riding thoroughbreds for the successful CEO Dimitri Belikov and CFO Ivan Zeklos. I don't know anything yet, just brainstorming ideas and welcome to any opinions on these so far! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, here it is. I find that I'm terrible at endings, like I never make them long enough. But something about a drawn out ending just doesn't seat right with me. Anywho, this is the end for ****_Hidden Angel_****. I have really enjoyed this story, as I hope you all have reading it. My new story may be posted tomorrow. I've found myself with some time and am trying to get the ball rolling again. In reality, it's flooding here in the south, so there's not much for me to do. **

**Thank you to all of my favoriters, ****followers, and reviewers! You are the driving force behind my updates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or the stated 'quote' used in this chapter**

* * *

I heard a quote once. It went something along the lines of: "We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another." How true. I smiled wryly as I watched my wife twirl about the dance floor. Angelina, her new husband, Michael, and Liyla sat at the table with me. It was a normal Friday night in the big city.

The dance came to a halt, Rose's hand resting on Adrian's cheek. Some wondered how I did it, contained my not so disguised temper when they danced together. I just shrugged. But I knew, watching her right now, smile at something Adrian had whispered and move her left hand slightly, that I would do anything for this woman. Her wedding ring glinted in the spotlight, causing a boyish smile to appear across my face as the crowd applauded the two.

Rose joined us not long after, setting Liyla in her lap as the two giggled about something. Rose explained some of the dances to the young girl as her parents and I talked. I smiled fondly at the small brunette. Angelina scoffed knowingly, causing a blush to rush onto my cheeks.

DxDxD

"Rose?" I frowned. The apartment was unusually quiet. "Rose are you here?" I heard a muffle from the bathroom. Making my way towards her, I noticed Thor on the couch. I could have swore he gave me a _I hope you have better luck than I did _look. I frowned, pushing through the bathroom door.

First I registered the fact that Rose was in a bubble bath. _Oh boy_. That was her stress reliever. I walked towards her, squatting behind her shoulders. Throwing my jacket down and rolling my sleeves up somewhat, I encircled as much of her as I could in her position. I kissed her temple.

"What's wrong baby?" She sighed shakily, pointing to the counter.

"I haven't looked yet. Haven't really wanted to." At first confusion ran through my blood, that was until I saw the small white stick. _Oh._ I stood, making my way towards it. Taking a deep breath I glanced down. My breath whooshed from my lungs, a small smiled stretching across my face. Facing away from her, I couldn't contain my emotions. Was this real?

"What in the hell does it say Dimitri Belikov?" I could tell her anger was from her nerves. I quickly wrapped my emotions up, stuffing them in a box. I turned to face her. I could tell she was trying to read my reaction to figure out what the result was. I refused to give anything away. She gave me a pointed look. I crumbled. A huge smile lit my face.

"It's positive?" She seemed breathless. I nodded. After a moment she grinned. I strode forward, wrapping my arms under hers, I hauled her upward and out of the water. I spun her around, showering her face with kisses.

"I can't wait, Roza." She smiled.

"You, Dimitri Belikov, will be the finest father I know." She raked her eyes down my body. "In all aspects." I chuckled as I strode towards the bed. I deposited her in the middle, a huge smile on my face. I bent down, kissing her forehead.

"You." One eye. "Will." The other. "Be." Her nose. "The." One corner of her mouth. "Sexiest." The other corner. "Best." Her jaw. "Mother." Her ear. "On." Her other ear."The." Her other jaw line. "Planet." Finally capturing her lips with mine, I pinned her down on the mattress.

I stopped my assault briefly, placing my hands on her still flat stomach. I looked down at it in wonder. There was a child in there. My child. My angel.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Another short ending chapter to yet another story. Leave me some love for the last time! ****_The Dances of Two Wolves_**** is still in progress and my new story ****_Rose Garlands_**** will be posted soon. For those wondering, the new story will be about Rose jockeying for rich CEO Dimitri Belikov's thoroughbred barn. **


End file.
